A Different Story
by Superbluestar428
Summary: What if Mikan didn't go alone to Gakuen Alice? What if she had a sister and she went with her to Gakuen Alice? How will their life change? What would happen? Please read! This is my first fanfic! I just edited Chapter 6! Read & Review!
1. To Gakuen Alice!

**"A Different Story"**

**I hope you like it! This is my first fanfic, so be nice! Oh an in this story everyone is 11 and they will turn 12 later on!"**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice! I wish I did though... He he he... But everything by Gakuen Alice is owned by Tachibana Higuchi. **

**My character looks like Mikan but I have darker brown hair and darker brown eyes.  
**

**

* * *

**

-Kanae's POV-

I was running with Mikan. We were going to Gakuen Alice.

"Hurry up Kanae-chan! Let's go Hotaru is in there!" Mikan pointed at the big gates of Gakuen Alice.

I caught up to Mikan.

"Gosh even though you're my older sister by a month, doesn't mean you should just space out like that!"

"Whatever." I said.

"Come on!" Mikan said running towards the gates. I followed behind.

"They won't let us in." Mikan said puffing her cheeks.

"Of course they won't let us in. It's an elite school after all. They don't just let two-girls in without any permission!" I said.

"I'm so sorry, Kanae-onee!" Mikan said hugging my leg.

"Ok. Just stop clinging onto me." I said trying to shove Mikan off me.

"Gomen, Kanae-onee!" Mikan said waterfalls in her eyes.

"Hey. Stop crying! What do you think Hotaru would say if she saw you right now." I said tired of seeing and hearing Mikan wiped her tears away and pinched her cheeks.

"She would say I look uglier and that she likes my smile." Mikan replied as she stopped crying.

"Good." I said. We then started to look for a way to get.

"Hey little-girls you wanna go in this school. We can take you there." a man with gray hair said.

"Really? How!" Mikan said before I got a chance to say something.

"We are, um, graduates!" the other man said.

"Pfft... Liars." I muttered.

"What did you say, Kanae-onee?" Mikan asked.

"I called them liars." I said.

"Why?" Mikan asked confused.

"Because would someone really say their graduates, from an elite school? That would just attract attention and people could kidnap them and sell them for money." I said plainly. I kept all my emotions inside. I can't show weakness.

"Don't listen to her. Let's go!" the other man said. Mikan and the two 'weirdos' were leaving, so I grabbed Mikan's shirt.

"Kanae-onee! Let's go." Mikan said struggling from my grip.

"Who are you gonna listen to? Me, your onee, or to weirdos?" I said in a cold tone.

"You know you're like Hotaru sometimes, Kanae-onee. But I trust you." Mikan said. She then started hugging my leg.

"Good girl." I said patting her head.

"Why you little-.. You ruined our plan!" the man with gray hair said.

"Excuse me. What are you doing here?" a voice said. We looked in the direction it came from. I sighed in relief. Finally someone to our rescue!

"W-w-who are you?" the other man said.

"I'm a teacher here!" the man with blond hair and purple eyes said in a cheerful voice.

"Really!" Mikan said getting up and off my leg. I was relieved from that too.

"Yes." he simply said, but still with a smile.

"Yeah right. Come on little girls let's go..." but before he could say any more I kicked him in the gut.

"Hey you can't-" I punched the other guy in the face. They ran in their car and escaped. Too afraid to get beaten up anymore.

"Pfft, babies." I muttered. I then looked back at the man.

"So you're a teacher here." I said. "What's you're name?" I asked.

**(A/N: By the way I have different personalities. 3 to be exact. I can be mean, hurtful, rude sometimes too. The second one is being goofy and funny. And the third one is loving and caring to people who are close to me. I use these personalities to hide all my shyness.)**

"I'm Narumi and you two are?" Narumi asked.

"I'm Mikan Sakura! And this is my onee-chan, Kanae Sakura!" Mikan said with a big smile on her face. I just folded my hands to my chest.

"We wanted to go in this school." I said emotionless.

"Well, you can't. Unless you have an ability." Narumi said.

"Oh well. I told you we should have just waited for Hotaru to visit us!" I said holding onto Mikan's shoulder. Then I felt a weird tingle from my hand. I looked at my hand. It was balled into a fist.

"That was weird." I thought out loud. I opened my hand. "What's this? I wasn't holding this before?" I said looking at the stone. it was an orange stone.

"An Alice stone?" Narumi said. He then looked at us. "You look like them." he muttered. He then smiled.

"You two can enter this academy." He said cheerfully.

"Huh? But I'm not a genius." Mikan said.

"We just say that to cover it up. Gakuen Alice is for people with special abilities called Alices." Narumi said.

"So you're saying we have 'Alices'?" I said confused.

"Yes. You have SEC. It stands for steal, erase, and copy. You could steal, erase, or copy someone's alice. And judging by what you just did you stole this alice stone from Mikan-chan. This stone is... A nullification stone. Mikan-chan has nullification! It can cancel out someone's alice except the copy alice. Which you have." He explained.

"Can I put this stone back in Mikan? She really wants to go to this school." I said. He nodded and I put the stone by Mikan's chest. It went into her skin.

"Wow." I said amazed.

"Oh and I'm guessing you copied Mikan-chan's alice unintensionally because I've been using my alice for quite sometime now and you two were not affected." Narumi explained.

Just as I was about to say something, the wall exploded. I flipped in the air and landed on my feet, while Mikan didn't dodge it she fell on her back.

* * *

**I hope you like it! I'll try to make the next one later. Bye!**


	2. Meeting

**Chapter 2: Meeting  
**

**It's Chapter 2! Yay! I hope you like it! By the way it's going to be mostly my/Kanae's POV.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice! But I do own Kanae Sakura/Azumi! She's my character! MINE! **

**Onto the story...

* * *

**-Kanae's POV-

"Mikan, get up." I said emotionless.

"Ow! That hurt!" Mikan said rubbing her head. I put my hand out to help her up. She took it and got up.

I looked at the place where the explosion was from. On top of the gate, was a boy wearing a black cat mask and had raven hair.

"A black-"

"Cat..." I finished for Mikan.

"Kuro Neko." we both said in unison.

**(A/N: 'Kuro Neko' means black cat in japanese.)**

"That's our school's genius, Natsume Hyuuga, his alice is fire." Narumi said.

"Sensei, what's your alice?" Mikan asked.

"It's Human Pheromone. I can make people like me, blush, or even faint!" Narumi said cheerful as ever.

'_He's acting like some gay person._' I thought.

"Well, Natsume I knew the rumors of you escaping was gonna happen soon." Narumi said. He took out a bean. I wonder what is he going to do...

The bean then turned into a whip and he whipped the boy. He fell and his mask came off too. Narumi put the whip away. Mikan and I were shocked. Why did he just do that? Oh no... My caring side is kicking in... I walked up to him. I bent down and looked at him.

"Daijoubu?" I said the cold and emotionless tone disappeared and it was replaced by worried. He grunted. I then saw his face. He had crimson-red eyes like fire. He kind of looked handsome, but I shook that thought away.

He was about to create another fire-ball, but Narumi stepped on his hand.

"No, no, no Natsume-kun." He bent down and cupped Natsume's cheeks. Then he blew on his cheek. Natsume blushed then fainted.

"That's how your alice works?" I asked.

"Yes. Come on Kanae-chan, Mikan-chan." he said walking in the gates. We followed him.

* * *

We went into some room. It was nice and elegant. The walls were cream-colored, there were two counches, and a table in the middle. Narumi put Natsume down on one couch, while me and Mikan sat at the other.

"I'll be right back. I need to talk to the headmaster." Narumi said and then left.

"Can you believe it, Kanae-onee! We can enter in this school with Hotaru!" Mikan said excited.

"Yeah, whatever." I said turning back to my cold and emotionless side.

**(A/N: I forgot I also have a cold and emotionless side.)**

"Kanae-onee, your caring side took over before. I should know how it is since I'm your sister." Mikan stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Hn." was my only reply. I looked around the room. Then I looked on the table. I saw the black cat's mask. I looked back at the sleeping boy. He looks like our age. I picked up the mask and examined it.

"Why is he wearing this? Is it some festival or something?" I said trying on the mask.

"I'm kind of scared of that sensei. What if he's some molester? Or even some torturer! Kanae-onee I'm scared." Mikan said hugging my arm. I put the mask back down on the table. I sighed.

"We'll have to trust him for now." I said. I then saw two teacups filled with tea. I took one with my free hand and started sipping it.

"But what if he trying to trick us?" Mikan said in a worried voice.

"Then we wouldn't be in this school right now." I said taking another sip.

"But I'm so scared and worried!" Mikan said pouting.

"But you get to be here with Hotaru right? Aren't you happy?" I said emotionless.

"Oh yeah right!" Mikan said smiling.

"Good." I said giving her a small smile.

"NARUMI ARE YOU IN HERE?" screamed a man with a wooden sword. He came in the room.

"EEEEEEEEPPPPP!" Mikan shrieked. I stayed calm.

"Oh, huh? Did Narumi bring you two in here?" the man said. He had a cool expression. He could be a cool person.

"Hai." I said sipping my tea. Mikan just nodded and was shaking in fear. "Srop shaking will you! If you shake even more, people will think there's an earthquake!" I said emotionless. I put the teacup down on the table and stood up. I faced Mikan. She was now crying and covering her face with her hands. Great, my goofy and funny side will have to come out just this once.

"Oi. Look." I said to her with no emotion in my voice. I covered my face and uncovered them while making a funny face. I then looked back at Mikan.

"Hahaha! Kanae-onee you really know how to make me feel better!" Mikan said between laughters. I patted her head.

"Now get up and wipe your face." I said with a small smile. She nodded. She stood up and wiped her face.

"Sorry for scaring you." the man said. "I'm Misaki. I'm the biology teacher. My Alice is the Plant Alice. I could grow plants which mutate and come to life." he said coolly.

"Mikan Sakura! My alice is, uh, what was it again, Kanae-onee?" Mikan asked me.

"Nullification. My name is Kanae Sakura. Her sister. My alice is SEC. Steal, erase, copy." I said standing up.

"Is it ok to trust that Narumi?" I asked.

"Narumi may seem kind of gay, but he doesn't do anything to hurt people much. So you could trust him." Misaki said. "So he's not here. Oh well." he said.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Misaki took out his phone and read the text.

"Oh no! I got to go. If he wakes up, press that alarm. We will come." he said then left the room.

We looked at Natsume. He was still asleep. Mikan took out her photos and looked at it.

"It's Hotaru and me!" Mikan said. She giggled. I just started sipping tea again. Then all of a sudden...

"AHHH!" Mikan screamed.

* * *

-Mikan's POV-

The boy that was sleeping woke up, pulled my pigtail, and now he's on top of me.

"Who are you? What's your name! Tell me or I'll burn your hair." he said. I didn't answer. I just struggled to get him off me.

"Hey!" Kanae-onee yelled then pushed the boy off me. They tumbled on the floor. Kanae-onee was now on top of the boy.

"You have a lot of nerve trying to piss me off and almost hurting my sister." Kanae-onee said.

"Kanae-onee stay calm!" I said. I know what happens when my sister gets mad. It's not a pretty picture.

I heard her sigh. She was about to get off when the boy went on top of her.

"Get off me, you freakin' pervert." she said with her cold voice. Uh oh, she snapped.

She kicked the boy off her and stood up.

"Fire alice, huh." she said snapping her fingers. When she snapped her fingers, a small fire lit. The boy didn't see the fire because he was clutching his stomach and his eyes were closed.

"I guess I unintentionally copied an alice again." Kanae-onee muttered. She made the fire disappear.

Then all of a sudden someone bursts through the window.

"Ow." said the boys covered in glass. He had blond hair and sapphire-blue eyes.

"Ruka, you're late." the boy said emotionless and got up.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! I'll upload later! PEACE!**


	3. Class B

**Chapter 3: Class B**

**Here's Chapter 3! I hope you like it! Please leave some reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! **

**But I do own Kanae Sakura/Azumi.**

**

* * *

**-Kanae's POV-

"Sorry, I'm late. You should stop getting into-" the blond boy noticed us. "Who are they?" he asked.

"I don't know. I saw them here when I woke up." Natsume plainly said getting up.

"Kanae-chan, Mikan-chan! Are you okay! We're coming!" we heard Narumi's voice, running down the hall. I looked at the door, then I felt my pants getting hot. I looked at my pants and it was on fire! I put the fire out quickly. It made a hole in my pants and you could see... My underwear! I covered it quickly.

"That's what you get for kicking me in the stomach." I heard Natsume say. I gave him an icy glare.

Then Narumi and Misaki burst through the door.

"Are you two alright?" Narumi asked as soon as her saw both nodded. "Natsume..." Narumi said looking at the raven-haired boy.

"See you around, pigtails and cherries." Natsume said jumping out the window. I then understood what he meant by 'cherries'.

"HE FREAKIN' SAW MY UNDERWEAR! THAT FREAKIN' PERVERT!" I screamed.

"It's okay. Calm down, Kanae-onee! Narumi-sensei will take care of him." Mikan said trying to calm me down.

"When I see that retard again, I'm going to be very violent!" I said, rage could be seen in my eyes.

"Take a deep breath and count to 10, Kanae-onee." Mikan said. I took a deep breath and counted to 10. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.

"Okay, I'm calm now." I said going back to my cold and emotionless side.

"Good. Here are your uniforms. Now go and change." Narumi said cheerful as ever, pushing us to a room to change.

We changed into the uniforms he gave us. It was a black sweater with a white collar, a red bow in the middle of the collar, a red skirt, and black knee-high boots. I put my hair in a ponytail.

"Wow, you two look so kawaii!" Narumi said when we were done changing.

"Thanks Narumi-sensei!" Mikan said in a cheerful tone.

"Whatever." I said emotionless.

"Class B representatives are here." said a voice behind the door.

"Ah, come in Tobita-kun." Narumi said with a smile on his face.

"You two are going to be in Class B. Here are the class representatives." Narumi said cheerfully. I saw a boy with blondish-brown hair and wearing glasses. Then I saw...

"Hotaru..." Mikan muttered while staring at the raven-haired girl.

"Mikan, Kanae..." Hotaru also muttered. I just gave her a nod. Mikan and Hotaru stared at each other.

"They're best-friends..." I said to Narumi.

"So, the best-friend you were talking about before was Imai-san." Narumi said putting a finger on his chin, while everything sunk in his head. I just nodded.

They stared at each other, they even kept on staring at each other in a daze the whole ride to the classroom.

"It's like they're in a different universe." the boy with glasses said.

* * *

-Normal POV-

They then got off the bus and Mikan & Hotaru was still staring at each other.

"Mikan shouldn't be here..." Hotaru thought, her face remaining stoic.

"Hotaru, I came to see you. Hotaru!" Mikan thought.

"Baka..." Hotaru thought.

"Hotaru!" Mikan thought, while crying. She then ran to hug Hotaru, but Hotaru dodged her. Mikan fell face-first. Mikan then stood up, tears running down her face and her nose dripping.

"Don't touch me nose-drip girl." Hotaru said with no emotions.

"But, Hotaru..." Mikan started.

"Just let her hug you Hotaru." Kanae said leaning on the wall with her arms crossed.

"The Mikan I knew was much cuter and had a big smile on her face." Hotaru said in her cold voice. Mikan started to wipe her face, pat her cheeks, and pinching her cheeks while smiling.

"How's that Hotaru." Mikan said as she stopped crying.

Hotaru thought for a minute. Then said, "Come here, baka."

"HOTARU!" Mikan said running to her. She then gave her a big hug.

"Well that clears everything up." Narumi said. "Come on, let's go."

They followed Narumi to the classroom.

* * *

-Kanae's POV-

"Kanae-chan, can I speak with you first?" Narumi said.

"Hai." I said following him away from the group.

"Well, Kanae-chan. I want you to keep your alice a secret. You can't tell anyone. It's only between the academy faculty, you, and Mikan-chan." Narumi said.

"Okay, whatever." I said walking back to the group.

"I'm Yuu Tobita. They call me Inchou or class prez." Yuu said as I approached them.

"Okay." I simply said. "Mikan, Narumi said to keep my alice a secret." I whispered to Mikan.

"Hai, Kanae-onee." Mikan whispered cheerfully.

"You two wait here, so we could introduce you two." Narumi said. Hotaru and Yuu walked inside, then Narumi twirled in. Literally, he **_twirled_** in.

"Hello, my loving students! Today we have two new students! They are both sisters. I hope you guys cooperate with them! Come in!" Narumi said cheerfully. Mikan and I walked into the classroom. Mikan walked in with a big smile and I just walked in with my cold and emotionless face.

"Introduce yourselves." Narumi said excitedly.

"Mikan Sakura, Nullification alice!" Mikan said cheerfully. I didn't say anything. Mikan nudged me. I sighed.

"Fine. Kanae Sakura." I said emotionlessly.

"Any questions?" Narumi said. A few hands went up. He picked a girl with green-seaweed hair. "Yes, Shouda-san."

"What's Kanae's alice?"

"That will remain a secret until further notice." Narumi said. He then picked another person.

"What's their star-rank?" the person said.

"We will decide that later on. We will also decide there ability class later on also." Narumi said. "Well, now let's pick your partners. Will anyone volunteer?" Narumi said scanning the room. Most of the boys raised their hands.

**(A/N: By most I mean, not all but some. Most doesn't include Natsume and Ruka.)**

"We want Kanae-sama!" the boys yelled.

"Don't call me Kanae-_sama._" I muttered. I knew this would happen. All the boys chased me around in my other school.

"Hm... I know Mikan-chan your partner will be Ruka Nogi... And Kanae-chan your partner will be Natsume Hyuuga! Please sit in the back by them." Narumi said cheerfully.

WHAT? My partner is that perverted jerk! Great, this school-year will be a heck of havoc.

**(A/N: See how things change when you add someone with Mikan going to Gakuen Alice?)**

"Well, I'll leave you guys with the substitute, I have a meeting to go to! Ja Ne!" Narumi said leaving the classroom. I walked with Mikan to my seat. I saw that the blond boy now had a rabbit with him.

"Kanae-onee, it's those two boys again!" Mikan whispered to me.

"I'll just ignore them." I said staying calm and emotionless. In the inside, I was steaming with rage! How could I be partners with this perv...

I sat down at my seat and Mikan did too. Then I saw that the class was throwing paper balls at the substitute and he left the room saying 'free-period!' I sighed. This class is under control instead of that teacher. Then boys crowded my desk.

"Kanae-sama you like pretty! Go out with me! I'll give you a tour around school!" yelled the boys.

"I can't accept you two to be Natsume and Ruka's partners! I am the Natsume/Ruka Fanclub's president!" a girl yelled. The boys made way for her to my desk with her cronies. It was the same seaweed-haired girl I saw before.

"Oh. Well I don't care. You could have fire-boy and bunny-boy."I said emotionless.

"Don't call Natsume-sama fire-boy and Ruka-sama bunny-boy!" she said.

"Fine, then I should just call them pervert and blonde." I said with the same coldness in my voice.

"Don't call them that either!" she said.

"Your voice and face is giving me a headache." I said rubbing my head.

"Why you- Mochu! Lift her up!" She said to a boy with his head a little shaved. He nodded and lifted his hands up. Then I felt my body going up in the air.

"Woah!" I yelled as I was lifted up in the air. Oh great.

"Oh no! Kanae-chan!" Yuu said.

"Kanae-onee!" Mikan yelled.

'_Why is he lifting me up. I need to be put down.'_

"Why is he lifting me up. I need to be put down." I heard someone say. I looked down. Someone's reading my mind... I glared at the boy and he stopped right away, scared that I might hurt him. I looked for a way to get down. I spotted a book next to Mikan. I saw Mikan looking at me. _Perfect..._

I gave Mikan a throw-the-book-at-the-boy look. She understood, but then gave me a but-what-if-they-will-hurt-me look.

"Do it or onee-chan _**will hurt**_ you!" I yelled my thought out loud. She then got scared and threw the hardcover textbook at the boy. The boy was caught off guard and couldn't dodge it. So he got hit in the head by the book. He fell on the floor and I was falling down.

"Imai-san!" Yuu said. Hotaru the pressed a button and I fell on some cushion.

"Invention #36- The Cushion Button. It can make any cushion appear to help someone from falling down and hitting the ground." Hotaru explained wearing a graduate cap.

"Exactly who are you talking to! You did this last time too." I said to the raven-haired girl.

"Anybody interested in my inventions." she simply said returning to her invention.

"Okay..." I said. I stood up and dusted my skirt. "Skirts are really annoying..." I muttered.

"Kanae-onee are you okay? I did what you told me to do! I was so scared! You could've gotten hurt!" Mikan said hugging my leg her voice filled with worry.

"Hey. Get off my leg. I'll hurt you even though you're my sister." I said plainly. She then got off my leg and stood up. The boy that got hit by the book, then stood up.

"Hey! How dare you hit me with a book!" He said. He then pulled Mikan's pigtail and went on top of her. He was about to punch her, when I kicked the guy in the face.

"I don't normal fight in a skirt, so I'm pissed off that I'm wearing one. Don't piss me off even more by hurting my sister." I said.

"Why you-" he then ran towards me. I punched him in the face.

"Didn't your mommy ever tell you it's impolite to hit a girl?" I said trying to look innocent. All the boys were blushing and were even more in love with me. I looked at Mikan. Oh no... Caring side is about to take over...

"Mikan. Daijoubu? Is anything broken? Are you hurt?" I asked so many questions and my voice was full with worry. Everyone could see I was worrying and I stopped the cold and mean aura I was giving out. It was replaced by a kind and worried aura.

"Kanae-onee. I'm fine! Don't need to go to caring side!" Mikan said.

"Sorry! I was so worried he might have hurt you!" I said worriedly.

"I'm fine." Mikan said. I sighed then stiffened. I just showed my caring side to the class. I hit my forehead with my hand.

"I just showed them my caring side." I muttered.

"Apparently." said Hotaru who heard what I said. I sighed. I held out my hand and Mikan took it. We both got up.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is done! I hope you like it! I think this is the longest I've done... Well bye!**


	4. The Task

**Chapter 4: The Task**

**Hey guys here's chapter 4. Oh and by the way, to make things clear Kanae doesn't really look like me... It's just her personality who's the same... But I do have darker brown eyes and hair than Mikan...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

**But I do own Kanae Sakura/Azumi.

* * *

**

-Kanae's POV-

"Oi, cherries." I heard someone say. I turned around. It was Natsume.

"What." I said going back to my cold and emotionless personality.

"What's your alice?" he asked.

"Can't tell." I simply said.

"Her alice is..." before Mikan could say anything else I covered her mouth.

"What did Narumi say. 'Don't say my alice until further notice.'" I whispered to her.

"Oh yeah. Right... Gomenesai!" Mikan said with a 'sorry' look.

"Fine... I'll tell you my alice when I have permission to." I said. I walked to the textbook that was thrown at that boy, Mochu. I picked it up and flipped the pages.

"You're still learning these things? These are like kindergartner stuff for me." I said.

"Oh yeah. That's right, Kanae-onee got kicked out of school for being too smart. They offered her to go to high-school, but she didn't want to be the only young one there." Mikan thought out loud.

"What? Really..." Yuu asked.

"Yeah! The teachers even liked her 'smartness' that they told her to be a substitute teacher for a class. Right, Hotaru!" Mikan said with a cheerful voice. I saw Hotaru taking out some gun. Oh no. I took a wooden stick I found and went in front of Mikan.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

I hit the 'bullets' or ball-things she shot at Mikan. They went flying in the room. I caught them all. I crushed them.

"I would hit you Kanae, but you're not a baka all the time. My gun only works on bakas. That reminds me...Invention #005 Baka Gun. It shoots any baka with a special ball bullet. It comes with the Baka Cannon. Only for 2000 rabbits." Hotaru explained.

"Right." I said.

"You are surely not welcomed in this classroom! You hurt a student and you called Ruka and Natsume-sama names!" the sea-weed hair girl said.

"Please shut-up already, you seaweed hair hag! I had enough of your stupid talking! Stop acting high and mighty, Permy! You're just acting that way so you could be better than everyone around you! Well you know what I say! I say your just some snobby, useless, and stuck-up girl!" I yelled at her anger in my voice. Everyone can tell I'm pissed off.

"Don't call me that! I have a name! It's Sumire Shouda!" the girl said. I just gritted my teeth.

"You made her snap!" I heard Mikan say. I ignored that and just walked up to the seaweed hag.

"I'm not scared of you." she said.

"Oh you should be." I said grabbing her collar and lifting her up.

"Put me down!" she said struggling from my grip.

* * *

-Mikan's POV-

"Oh no, Kanae-onee is really mad." I said.

"Oi, cherries, put her down." I heard that Natsume boy say.

"And why should I?" Kanae-onee said.

"Because I have a way for you to be accepted in this class." he said. Kanae-onee put the girl down.

"You mean you're giving me a challenge?" she asked. Kanae-onee never backs down from a challenge.

"Yes. If you could go to the Northern Woods and reach the end of the woods, we'll accept you." he said emotionless. Kanae-onee thought for a minute, then said,

"Deal."

"You could take 3 people as a minimum to help you out." he added.

"Fine." Kanae-onee said.

* * *

-Kanae's POV-

"Kanae-chan! The Northern Woods is dangerous!" Yuu said. We were on our way to the Northern Woods. I'll show them who they're messing with.

"I didn't ask you to come. You just decided to come on your own." I said to him. He stopped talking. "You didn't have to come either, Hotarua and Mikan."

"We wanted to!" Mikan said.

"I want to see how you do." Hotaru said her face remaining stoic.

"Whatever." I said. I then saw a sign up ahead. It said, 'Caution: Quick Sand.' I stopped in my tracks.

"Why'd you stop?" Mikan asked me.

"We have to go around. There's quick sand up ahead." I said going around the quick sand. They followed me into the Northern Woods.

* * *

-Still Kanae's POV-

"Why do they call these woods dangerous?" I asked.

"They say there's 'out of the ordinary' stuff here. Unimaginable things." Hotaru said.

"Like that..." I said. I saw a wooden cabin and a... Teddy bear chopping wood?

"He's so cute!" Mikan said. She ran toward the bear and started playing with it.

"Mikan-chan no!" Yuu yelled. Mikan stopped.

"Why?" Mikan said looking at Yuu. Then bear had an evil glint in his eye and kicked Mikan in the face. She was thrown in the air and fell in a bush.

"Mi-Mi-Mikan-chan! T-t-that's Mr. Bear! He's the guardian of the forest!" Yuu stuttered.

"Poor water on it. I know stuffed animals aren't good when they're wet." I said plainly. Hotaru just pressed a button and we saw an elephant machine pore water on Mr. Bear.

"Get Mikan on here and let's go." Hotaru said. We did what she told us to do and left. We rode on the elephant thing. Yuu bandaged Mikan and Mikan regained consciousness.

"Why didn't you do that early, Hotaru!" Mikan yelled.

"I needed time." Hotaru said emotionless. Then Hotaru's stomach growled.

"I'll look for food!" Mikan said dashing out to look.

-After Mikan found food-

We were eating silently and made a fire. I had one question to ask.

"What's Natsume Hyuuga like?" I asked. "He's like the boss of the class."

"Well he kind of is... Everyone's scared of him because he has the fire alice and he's in the dangerous ability class." Yuu explained.

"There was many rumors about him." Hotaru said.

"Oh..." I said. I just poked at the fire. Then everyone was staring behind me with a scared look. I turned around and my eyes widdened. It was a giant...

"A giant chick!" Mikan yelled. We started running.

While we were running Hotaru said, "I remembered something about the middle schoolers taking care of a mutated chick."

"Mutation. Isn't that a little too much!" I yelled while running! We hid in a bush.

"We need help! All I could think of is Ruka-kun." Yuu said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He has the Animal Pheromone which makes him like animals." Yuu said.

"Hmm..." Hotaru mumbled.

"Hotaru do you have an idea?" Mikan asked.

"Hey Iinchou show us your alice... It's been a while." Hotaru said.

**(A/N: Ok... I want to skip... This is just the part when they trick Ruka... Ruka plays with Piyo... And Natsume shows up! We'll go to the part when Natsume shows up.)**

-SKIP, SKIP, SKIP- -Normal POV-

"N-N-Natsume!" Ruka stuttered.

"This game is over Ruka. This girl loses." Natsume said. He then pinned me to the tree grabbing Kanae's hair.

"Natsume! Stop it! I'm not hurt! I'm fine! Didn't you say that this game was made just to find out her alice?" Ruka said. Hotaru took out a strange orange ball and threw it to the ground. Then gas went threw the air. Everyone covered their face with their arm and started coughing. Kanae escaped and ran to the other 3 until...

A ring of fire surrounded Yuu.

"Yuu!" Kanae yelled.

"Iinchou!" Mikan and Hotaru shouted.

"Stop it!" I yelled at Natsume.

"Not until you show us your alice." Natsume said. Kanae bit her lip.

-Kanae's POV-

What should I do? I can't show them my alice yet. But I can use someone's alice I copied... I only copied Mikan, Hotaru, Narumi, Natsume, Mochu, Permy, and Yuu's alices. Oh no... I have a plan, but I don't think I want to do it...

"Hurry up or they'll die too..." Natsume said lighting another fire. Then a ring of fire surrounded Mikan and Hotaru. They started coughing.

"Hotaru! Mikan!" I yelled. I have no choice now. I clasped my hands together and thought of the alice I wanted to use. I opened my hands it revealed a magenta alice stone. 'Great the color is gay like his personality...' I thought. I then ran to Natsume and kissed him on the cheek...

The fires were extinguished and Natsume fell on his butt with blush on his face. (I don't want him to faint now! He just blushed because Kanae doesn't know how to use the alices very well.)

"That was disgusting! BLEH!" I said spitting. "I think I'm going to puke!" I said.

"You seem out of character." said Yuu. I looked up and saw they were in front of me.

"What do you mean..." I asked.

"You don't have that cold and emotionless attitude and you kissed Hyuuga on the cheek..." Hotaru said.

"I have my reasons for my personality and I had to do that to save you guys!" I said. "It was disgusting! Remind mem never to use Narumi's alice again!" I yelled.

"Narumi's alice?" they screamed except for Mikan.

"Yes my alice... It seems she copied it..." Narumi said popping out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from Narumi?" I asked.

"I saw everything. And you used your alice... When I told you not too..." Narumi said.

"I had too... And you said I couldn't use my alice, you never said I couldn't use yours." I said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Darn! I was tricked." Narumi said chuckling.

"Okay..." I said.

"Well I've decided. Your star rank and ability class." Narumi cheerfully said.

"What is it?" I said trying to act bored.

"Special Star and Dangerous Ability... But I need to talk to you later..." Narumi said. "Oh and Mikan-chan! You're in Special Ability too! But we're still deciding on you star rank..." Narumi added.

"Hai!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Can I tell them my alice now?" I asked with a bored expression.

"Sure!" Narumi said cheerfully. Before leaving he whispered, "Meet me in my office." He then left. I turned to Mikan, Hotaru, Yuu, Ruka, and Natsume. They were staring at me.

"What?" I said trying to act innocent.

"What's your alice?" Yuu said.

"SEC... Steal, erase, and copy." I simply said. They gasped except for Mikan.

"That's a very rare alice!" Ruka said.

"I know." I said.

"Why'd you have to kiss me, cherries." Natsume said.

"To get you off guard." I said. I then smirked. "Why are you thinking about it?" I said while smirking.

"Hn." was his only reply. He then stood up. "Well I guess we'll be neighbors then, cherries. Come on, Ruka." He said leaving with Ruka.

"Hai." Ruka said following him.

"Neighbors?" I asked once he left.

"I think he means that he's also a special star and that his bedroom is next to yours." Yuu explained.

"WHAT?" I said.

"Good luck." Hotaru said.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! I think this is long enough! Oh and in the next chapter, I'll be skipping to some parts. It will go to where Mikan is a no-star to Central Town. Well got to go! Bye! Bye!**


	5. Training and No Star

**Chapter 5:Training and No-star**

**Okay I got an idea from a viewer. I will change Kanae Sakura's look like her father. She has blond hair w/ dark brown highlights and blue eyes like her father... I think he has these hair and color eyes. Oh well... That's how Kanae will look like.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

**But I do own Kanae Sakura/Azumi!

* * *

**-Kanae's POV-

I had to go and visit Narumi in his office, like he told me too. It must be something.

I can't believe I'm a special star like that jerk Natsume! I'm also a in Dangerous Ability Class like him too! Gosh, and we're partners too! This is just unbelievable!

I see Narumi's office. I walk in.

"Oi, Narumi! I'm here! What do you want?" I said in a bored tone.

"Oh, hold on! I'm coming!" Narumi said in another room in the office. I sat on his couch. I waited for a few minutes, then Narumi came through the door with a man wearing all black, a little make-up, jewelry, and a white mask that's covering only his eyes and nose.

"Who's this?" I asked. This man looks scary...

"I'm Persona and I'll be your Dangerous Abilities Teacher. You'll need to do some training and missions." Persona explained.

"Training? Training for what?" I asked.

"We need to train your alice to be better. We need to defeat an organization that's against the academy called the AAO." Narumi said looking serious.

**(A/N: I can't really picture Narumi looking serious. XD!)**

"What are the missions for?" I asked.

"For retrieving information or protecting something. I'll give you all the details once you start." Persona said.

"You'll be pulled out of classes sometimes." Narumi added.

"Fine." I said. I felt like I had no choice anyways.

"If you ever disobey me, I'll hurt you and your loved ones. Maybe even that little-girl that call's you 'onee'." Persona said smirking.

"You wouldn't dare!" I said glaring at him.

"Well don't ever disobey me. Your alias will Shiro Neko." Persona said handing me a white cat mask like Natsume's, earrings, a necklace, and two bracelets.

**(Shiro Neko translation: White Cat)**

"What's the jewelry for?" I asked taking the things.

"These are control devices, they help control your alices from getting uncontrollable." Narumi explained.

"Oh, okay." I said. I put on the earrings which were gold with a small diamond hanging from it, the bracelets, and the necklace that also had a diamond on it.

"We will start training at 9:30 am. After Narumi leaves the classroom. Meet me in the Northern Woods." Persona explained.

"What do I tell them if they ask where I'm going?" I asked.

"Think up something... You may leave." Narumi said. I just shrugged and nodded. I turned around and left the room.

* * *

-In the Classroom-

I walked in the classroom. Everyone look at me. I ignored them and walked to my seat.

"Kanae-onee! Where'd you get the jewelry?" Mikan asked.

"These are control devices. To control my alices." I explained.

"Oh... They look cool!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Kanae-sama! Your alice is so rare!" the fanclub boys yelled.

"Leave me alone." I simply said. 'I'm guessing the news spread about my alice.' I thought. Then Narumi came in wearing a pink tutu.

"What are you wearing?" I asked out loud.

"I'm wearing a ballerina costume! Do you like it?" Narumi said cheerfully.

"No, I think it's gay for a man to wear a pink ballet tutu, gaylord." I said in a bored expression.

"Mou, Kanae-chan... That's so mean!" Narumi said puting. Then there was a bang from the back door. We looked and saw...

"Natsume-sama! Ruka-sama!" All the girls screamed except me, Mikan, and Hotaru.

"Hey can you girls just... SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled in a cold voice. When the girls got quiet, I continued reading my book.

"Wow, Kanae-chan! You got the class to quiet down!" Narumi said cutting the silence. I glared at him.

"It was perfectly quiet, until you started talking again!" I said. Natsume and Ruka took their seats in between me and Mikan.

"Well, I have another meeting, so free-period!" Narumi said twirling out.

"He's really gay." I sighed. It's almost 9:30 better get ready to leave... I got up from my seat and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Mikan said. I turned around.

"Oh, I, um, I feel kind of dizzy, so I'm going to my room. Don't worry I'll be fine." I lied, but I gave her a small reassuring smile. Then I left.

-Mikan's POV-

'_I wonder if she's okay.' _I thought.

"9:30... I wonder what's so special about that time..." someone behind me said. I turned around, it was that mind-reader.

"I have a name. It's Kokoro Yome or Koko for short." he said reading my mind.

"What do you mean by 9:30?" I asked.

"I read her mind... She thought, '_It's almost 9:30 better get ready to leave.'_ I don't know what she meant though... The Nullification Alice she copied was kicking in giving me a headache." he said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh well. I'll just leave her. She'll be fine... She always is." I asked trying not to sound worried. Then I saw that Natsume and Ruka-pyon leaving. Must be skipping class today.

-An hour later-

It's math class. We were waiting for the teacher. I wonder who's the teacher. Just then a man came through the door. I'm guessing he is. He had round glasses, wearing old-fashioned clothes, and a frog was on his shoulder.

"Where's Kanae Sakura and Mikan Sakura?" he asked. I stood up.

"My onee-chan felt dizzy, so she left." I said. He looks scary.

"Very well... I'm Jinno-sensei. I'm the math teacher." Jinno said. I'll call him Jin-Jin. I sat back down and listened to the lesson.

-A few minutes later-

I'm getting bored! I don't get it! I'll ask Kanae-onee later... Then all of a sudden...

* * *

-Normal POV-

A chicken alarm clock appeared above Mikan's head.

"This class is boring! I'm hungry! Boring!" it yelled.

"What? How did that-" Mikan grabbed the clock and tried turning it off. Sumire nodded to Mochu and he nodded back. He started to lift up the garbage can with his alice and put it over Mikan.

"Mikan-chan! Look out!" Yuu yelled. Mikan looked up and ducked. She waited for the impact, but it never came. She looked up again. The garbage can was gone, but it was on... Jinno's head! Jinno took it off.

"New student. We don't use our alices in class!" Jinno yelled.

"But I-" Mikan started.

"Your star rank wasn't decided yet right? Then I will decide it now. Your star rank will be..." Jinno started. Mikan gulped. "-No star."

Mikan froze with her eyes widdened (you know how she looked like when she was declared no star!) while everyone started laughing except Hotaru, Yuu, Anna, and Nonoko.

"Jinno-sensei, isn't that a little harsh?" Yuu said standing up.

"Are you talking back to me?" Jinno said.

"Iie." Yuu stuttered scared.

"Then I will tell the staff the decision." Jinno said leaving. When Jinno left, Sumire laughed loud.

"It was you!" Mikan yelled. Sumire laughed.

"You have no proof." she said still laughing. "Come on, Wakako." she said leaving with her friend.

**(Wakako is Sumire's friend who has the transportation alice! She's also a member of the Natsume and Ruka fanclub.)**

-Outside the classroom-

Sumire and Wakako were laughing. Then they stopped.

"Oh, Imai-san. Do you need something?" Sumire asked.

"I fixed you clock for you." Hotaru said handing her the chicken clock.

"Oh, arigato." she said. Hotaru left with a grin on her face. The chicken's eyes turned blue and the chick started pecking on Sumire's head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Sumire yelled.

* * *

-At the Sakura Tree after school- -Kanae's POV-

That Persona! He made me copy everyone's alice in the whole academy! SECRETLY! That's really hard! I sighed. Oh well. At least I can rest up here... I was sitting on a branch on a Sakura tree. The flowers on the tree reminds me of my name. I sighed again. Then I heard footsteps coming toward the tree. I looked down and saw... Fire boy and Bunny boy. Fire boy was reading a manga and Bunny boy was petting his bunny. Hm, let's see if I'll surprise bunny boy because I know fire boy won't get scared. I was hanging I look for a branch that was infront of them. I went on it silently so they won't notice. I hung upside down and was infront of fire boy and bunny boy upside down.

"Hi! Fire boy and bunny boy!" I said. Bunny boy jumped a little while fire boy stayed calm, but he looked up from his manga. I jumped down from the tree and fell on my feet. I couldn't hold in my laughter when I saw bunny boy's face blushed in embarrassment. I started laughing.

"I wish you could see your face right now bunny boy! It's really red!" I said in between laughters.

"Cherries, you seem out of character." Fire boy said lifting an eyebrow.

"Well I can act whatever I feel like. I'm not just some cold and emotionless girl you know. I'm someone who's really hidden." I said with a smile. I giggled. "It's really fun acting like my sister once in a while. By the way shouldn't you to be in class?"

"Shouldn't you?" Fire boy asked.

"I have my reasons." I simply said.

"So, why are you cold and emotionless at times?" Bunny boy asked.

"To cover something up." I muttered. "Well I got to go! Bye!" I said quickly then dashed off.

-Normal POV-

"That was strange of Sakura-san." Ruka said as he watched the retreating figure.

"Hn." was Natsume's reply.

"Maybe she's like you." Ruka said.

"Whatever." Natsume said continuing to read his manga.

* * *

**How'd you like it! Going Central Town is the next chapter! Well see ya!**


	6. Central Town

**Chapter 6: Central Town**

**Sorry guys! I accidentally deleted this story, so I had to redo it all over it again... PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

**But I do own Kanae Sakura!

* * *

**

-Kanae's POV-

I woke up from the sound of my alarm clock. It's 7:30, 30 minutes 'til school starts. I get up from my bed and take a shower. After I took a shower, I dried my hair and put on my uniform. I put my hair in a ponytail.

I remembered Yuu told me that today we're getting our monthly allowance. Since I'm a special star, I get 300 rabbits, which equals to 3000 yen! That's a lot... I wonder why they also gave me some special pre-paid card when I started school...

**(A/N: 300 rabbits = 3000 yen = 300 dollars!) **

I walk down the hallway with all my books. I was thinking about if I was going to have training again...

I was such in deep thought that I bumped into someone...

* * *

-Normal POV-

Kanae fell on her butt and the other person just stood in place.

"Hey watch where you're-" Kanae started, but she then noticed who she bumped into. "Fire boy..." she muttered. She started picking up her books. Then she noticed someone else helping her. She looked up. It was, the kind and gentle, Ruka Nogi!

"Bunny boy, you don't have to do that. I can do it by myself." Kanae said. He shrugged.

"I just felt like helping you." He said.

"Well thanks." Kanae said giving him a small smile. She then stood-up. "I gotta go. You better go too, I hear your fanclub and my fanclub coming in... 3, 2, 1..."

As if on cue, boys and girls were running towards here yelling, "Kanae-sama/Natsume-sama/Ruka-sama!" The 3 dashed off.

"How'd you know?" Ruka asked while running.

"Hearing... Alice!" Kanae said.

"Hurry up, blossoms. They'll catch up!" Natsume said.

"We're at the same pace and... HEY! You pervert! I can't believe you saw again!" Kanae yelled running faster.

"It's not my fault you showed them to me when you fell." Natsume said running but his face was still emotionless.

"Fire boy..." Kanae muttered.

* * *

-In the classroom-

"I wonder where Kanae-onee is... She's usually here before me... And the bell's going to ring in 20 minutes..." Mikan said worriedly.

"Baka... She's fine. Isn't she always." Hotaru said with a stoic face.

"You're right! I'm sure she's just..." Mikan started, but was interrupted by a loud _BANG!_ They looked at the back door and saw Kanae, Natsume, and Ruka panting.

"Gomen... Mikan... I was... Chased by... Fanclub..." Kanae said between pants.

"Oh, okay! As long as you're feeling alright! I'm happy." Mikan said giving a big smile. "Ohayou Ruka-pyon and Natsume!" Mikan said.

"Ohayou, Sakura." Ruka said.

"Hn." was Natsume's reply.

"Ruka-pyon call me Mikan! We're friends and partners right?" Mikan asked.

"Ok, Mikan." Ruka said with a small smile. Kanae sat down at my desk and sighed with exhaustion. She was so tired of running. '_At least I could sit down now_.' Kanae thought. Then Narumi came in with a pink shirt on.

"Ohayou, minna-san!" Narumi yelled.

"Ohayou!" the class yelled except for Kanae, Hotaru, and Natsume.

"Here are you're allowances for the month! Maybe after school, you could go to Central Town!" Narumi said cheerfully. He then distributed the allowances to everyone.

"No-star? How'd you get a no-star!" Kanae said to Mikan.

"Well, there was this stupid chicken-clock! And then a garbage can went over my head and it was about to hit me. So I accidentally nullified it and it hit Jin-Jin in the head." Mikan explained.

"Who's Jin-Jin?" Kanae asked.

"He's the scary math teacher! He likes taking people's stars away..." Yuu explained.

"Oh..." Kanae said.

"I think Permy did it!" Mikan said clinging onto Kanae's arm.

"Her again... I'll have to deal with her later..." Kanae muttered to herself. Then Narumi spoke again...

"Well I'm busy today, so-" Narumi was cut off by Kanae.

"If you're busy mostly everyday, then why come to class and and then leave again?" Kanae asked.

"Hm, I don't know... I just like telling you guys! It's fun.. Well free-period!" Narumi said then left. Kanae sighed. Then the door opened. There it revealed a 3 year-old boy with silver hair and green eyes. You guessed right! Youichi Hijiri! (If you thought it was elmo... Then sorry to burst your bubble 'cuz it's not... I was so upset that it wasn't elmo... JK! I'm really joking! XD!) Most of the girls squealed and yelled,

"It's Youichi! He's so kawaii!"

"Isn't it bad to call a boy cute? I can understand a pretty boy and a baby, but really a little-kid? Only girls can be called cute." Kanae said. "And plus, won't the boy hurt you if you call him cute?" The girls completely ignored her and just kept on calling him cute. The little-boy ignored the girls as well. He strode to where Natsume was.

"Onii-chan." he said lifting his arms up, so Natsume can carry him.

**(A/N: Imagine Youichi doing that... That would be sooo kawaii!)**

Natsume lifted him up and put him on his lap. Kanae walked to Ruka.

"Hey, bunny boy... Who's the boy?" Kanae asked.

"That's Youichi Hijiri. He's also is in the Dangerous Abilities class. He's like attached to Natsume." Ruka explained.

"Oh." was Kanae's simple reply.

"He's so cute!" Mikan and Sumire said in unison.

"Hags..." Youichi said.

"What the-... Natsume have you been teaching him bad things!" Mikan yelled.

"Hn." Natsume said.

"Come here, You-chan he's really dangerous..." Mikan said. Then spirits and ghost started to chase Mikan around the room. She started yelling.

"Did I forget to mention his alice is Spirit Manipulation Alice? He can summon bad spirits." Ruka said. Kanae went by Youichi and Natsume.

"You have a nice alice, You-chan. Just stop letting the spirits hurt Mikan. Or worse she can hurt herself..." Kanae giggled a little, but then gave Youichi a small smile.

"You're not scared of my alice?" Youichi said.

"Why would I? I think it kind of cool." Kanae said.

"Why aren't you scared?" Youichi asked.

"Because, I probably copied your alice already. I'm Kanae Sakura. My alice is SEC, Steal, erase, and copy. People should be afraid to get their alice either stolen or erased." Kanae said giving out a little giggled. "But, I'll only do that to people who deserve to get their alice taken away." Youichi smiled a bit.

"Are you also in Dangerous Ability?" He asked.

"Yup. And right now, Persona is a pain." Kanae said. "He made me copy every alice in this entire school! It's really hard to do that secretly though..." After that the bad spirits went away.

"Thank you!" Kanae said walking over to Mikan."That's why I don't call guys 'cute'."

"Right... Didn't you have a lot of boyfriends in school?" Mikan asked.

"They were not boyfriends! They are boys, who don't chase me around like other boys do, and they're cool enough to be my friend!" Kanae explained.

"That's not what Ryan told me..." Mikan said sarcastically.

"What did he tell you?" Kanae asked.

"Oh nothing... He just told me he was in love with you ever since he met you..." Mikan said. Kanae started to blush really hard.

"You look like a tomato, blossoms." Natsume said.

"Oh shut up! This is why I can't talk confessions really good!" Kanae said still blushing. "I need to beat someone up right now..."

"Why?" Yuu said.

"When Kanae-onee is mad, she usual beats something up to calm her down." Mikan explained. "Beat Permy up!" she added.

"I think I'm really mad, and I think I so mad that I don't even want to hurt anybody..." Kanae said.

"Confusing... That's right you usually take it out on objects not people..." Mikan said putting a finger on her chin. "I know I'll be right back."

Mikan went to Hotaru's desk and saw a snail shelter. "What's this?" Mikan asked.

"Invention #10 Snail Shelter. It's keeps out noises except for deals made by people on the outside. It has air-conditioning and it's a perfect place for studying. Only for 3000 rabbits. " Hotaru said in the inside.

"H-O-T-A-R-U! Can I have something Kanae-onee can break?" Mikan asked.

"Maybe... For a 100 rabbits." Hotaru said inside.

"Deal..." Kanae said handing the money to Mikan. Mikan put the money in the slot and it opened.

"Here. As many things you can break as possible." Hotaru said. She then closed the window again. Kanae then grabbed a stick.

"This seems perfect..." Kanae muttered.

"Kanae-onee what are you going to do with-" Mikan was interrupted by a loud glass breaking sound. Kanae was using the stick to break all the things Hotaru gave her to break. While doing that, Kane was laughing evilly.

"She's gone mad..." Ruka said as everyone sweatdropped.

-After she broke everything-

"Sorry, guys I think I went a little overboard." Kanae said apologetically.

"Now we know we'll never make you mad..." Yuu said.

"I won't keep any promises..." Natsume said.

"By the way, what's Central Town?" Mikan asked.

"Oh yeah, what is it?" Kanae asked.

"It's a small town that we go to, to buy anything we need. We also hang out there and the things there are made by alices. We can go there after school." Yuu explained.

"Ok!" Mikan cheerfully said.

"Sure." Kanae agreed.

-After School-

"Ohayou, minna-san." Kanae said with a small smile.

"See! She becomes nice with people she gets used to." Mikan said.

"Ohayou, you two!" Everyone said except Hotaru, Natsume, and Youichi. Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Natsume, Ruka, Sumire,Youichi, etc. came.

"What do you mean Sakur- I mean Mikan?" Ruka asked.

"I mean she..." Kanae covers Mikan's mouth.

"Enough talking about me! Let's go!" Kanae said really fast.

"Let go!" Mikan muffled behind Kanae's hand. Kanae let go of Mikan.

"Then let's go!" Kanae said walking to the bus. Youichi got down from Natsume's arms and walked to Kanae.

"Oh, You-chan. You're here too! That's cool!" Kanae said giggling. Youichi then holds Kanae's hand.

"So you want to hold my hand. That's fine." Kanae said. They walked into the bus.

"Did you-" Yuu started.

"See-" Ruka started.

"That?" Everyone said except Natsume, Hotaru, and Mikan.

"Yup!" Mikan said cheerfully. She then ran towards the bus. Everyone followed them on the bus.

"So what's to do at Central Town? Is it fun? I hope it is... He he he... Gomene, I blabber a lot..." Kanae said to Yuu while scratching the back of her head.

"You sure like to change subjects too..." Yuu said sweat-dropping.

"Well, I guess I get it from Miss Smiley over there." Kanae said referring to Mikan.

"You know you're a lot different than I expected..." Yuu said.

"How different?" Kanae asked.

-Kanae's POV-

_Different? _He must be talking about how I acted when I first cam here... Mean, rude, and cold...

"You know I thought you would turn out like Natsume-kun." Yuu said.

"Turn out like him? In his dreams..." I said. Why would I turn out like him? He's a perverted, rude, pantie-peeking fire-caster! Wait a minute...

"Koko stop reading my mind!" I yelled out loud.

"Gomenesai! Don't hurt me!" Koko said hiding behind Kitsuneme. (Spelling?)

"I'm not mad... It was the truth anyways." I said.

"He would kill you if you said it out loud." Koko said.

"And I would kill you for saying it out loud." I said with a small giggle, but stopped when I noticed I have been laughing ever since I got to this school. Weird... I haven't laughed this much, let alone giggle.

"Kanae-onee! I like this school!" Mikan said. She was in the seat in front of me and Yuu with Hotaru.

"Why is that?" I asked. Why does she like to change the subject much?

"It made you laugh, giggle, and smile! I could never do that in a while! You would always glare at me whenever I do make you laugh!" Mikan said giving me a big smile.

"Don't get to happy, who knows I could change any minute." I said.

"Just not now." Mikan said while sitting back in her seat. That earned a small smile, which I did.

-At Central town-

"Sugoi! This town is so amazing!" Mikan yelled cheerfully.

"Too bad you only have 5 rabbits." Hotaru said coldly.

"If you want I could lend you some rabbits." I offered.

"It's not nice to take money from other people. Like what Jii-chan says." Mikan explained in a matter-of-factly. We looked around.

"Hey look street performers!" Yuu said.

"Sugoi!" I said. "They must earn a lot of money."

"Eto, what's that you're eating You-chan?" Mikan asked.

"Those are candies called 'Fluff Puffs' or 'Howalons'." Yuu explained.

"It looks delicious!" Mikan said. Then You-chan came next to me, lifting his arms up."

"Nani? Oh you want me to carry you? Sure." I said lifting You-chan up. "You know for a 3 year-old, you're pretty light."

"For you onee-chan." You-chan s/aid holding up a howalon. I took it from him. Wait a minute... Did he just call me 'onee-chan'?

"Did you just call me 'onee-chan'?" I asked.

"You act like one."He simply said. I the Howalon he gave me. 'It's delicious.' I thought. Then I smiled. A TRUE smile. The gang gasped except Natsume and Hotaru, who stayed 'emotionless. I ignored it.

"You-chan, you just brightened my day!" I said.

"How?" he asked.

"Well I wanted to kill 2 people today... You know actually 3 people, but I won't mention names. They know who they are, especially mind-reader over there." I said pointing to Koko. I heard Koko gulp.

"She had scary thoughts about those people..." Koko muttered.

"Come on." I said while starting to walk. I then stopped when I noticed nobody was following me. I tured back around. The gang was just staring at me.

"Are you guys going to stare at me all day? If you want to do that, take pictures while your at it." I said sarcastically. They then snapped out of it and caught up to me.

"Gomen, Kanae-onee." Mikan said.

"Nah, it's okay, I like people staring at me weirdly like I'm some creature from another planet." I said sarcastically again.

"Gomenesai..." Everyone said except Natsume and Hotaru.

"Can I have a Howalon, You-chan?" Mikan asked. He just shook his head and shrugged.

"I think he says he doesn't have anymore. You could go buy some if you want." I said.

"Ok... If I have enough rabbits..." Mikan said. "Hey Yuu, how much rabbits does one box of Howalons cost?"

"Hm, one box is 10 rabbits." Yuu explained.

"Oh shoot! I don't have enough!" Mikan said.

"I'll give you money if you-" I started.

"No! Jii-chan says 'Borrowing money, leads you to robbery and stealing. Always use your OWN money.'" Mikan explained.

"You're still the same." I said.

"I'll just have to earn money." she said with enthusiasm.

"Fine, if you're not going to take money from me, I'll just have to help you earn it. It's not giving it's _helping_. That's final." I suggested.

"Good, 'cause I don't know what to do." Mikan said.

"Hm, I know! I'll be right back." I said. "I'll be right back, You-chan."

"Hai." he quietly said going back to the qround. I then teleported to my room and grabbed my guitar. I teleported back to Central Town. When Mikan saw me, she started to squeal.

"Yay! Whenever you take out your guitar, it means your going to sing one of your songs! It's been a while since you sang a song." Mikan said.

"So, you're going to sing. I need to video tape this. I could make copies and sell it" Hotaru said taking out her video camera. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Ok. Hotaru do you have a stool and a microphone?" I asked.

"Yes, hold on." Hotaru said taking out some kind of PDA thing. She clicked some things and a stool and microphone appeared in an open space.

"Arigato, Hotaru." I thanked her. I sat on the stool and adjusted the mic and guitar. I'm guessing the gang got a crowd of people to watch.

"Hello, I'm going to sing a song, so please give me some tips." I said pointing at the open guitar case. I started playing my guitar.

-Normal Pov-

Kanae started playing her guitar and also started singing.

**When I was younger**  
**I saw my daddy cry**  
**And curse at the wind**  
**He broke his own heart**  
**And I watched**  
**As he tried to reassemble it**

**And my momma swore that**  
**She would never let herself forget**  
**And that was the day that I promised**  
**I'd never sing of love**  
**If it does not exist**

**But darling,**  
**You, are, the only exception**  
**You, are, the only exception**  
**You, are, the only exception**  
**You, are, the only exception**

**Maybe I know, somewhere**  
**Deep in my soul**  
**That love never lasts**  
**And we've got to find other ways**  
**To make it alone**  
**Keep a straight face**

**And I've always lived like this**  
**Keeping a comfortable, distance**  
**And up until now**  
**I had sworn to myself that I'm**  
**Content with loneliness**

**Because none of it was ever worth the risk**

**Well, You, are, the only exception**  
**You, are, the only exception**  
**You, are, the only exception**  
**You, are, the only exception**

**I've got a tight grip on reality**  
**But I can't**  
**Let go of what's in front of me here**  
**I know you're leaving**  
**In the morning, when you wake up**  
**Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream**

**Ohh-**

**You, are, the only exception**  
**You, are, the only exception**  
**You, are, the only exception**  
**You, are, the only exception**  
**You, are, the only exception**  
**You, are, the only exception**  
**You, are, the only exception**  
**You, are, the only exception**

**And I'm on my way to believing**  
**Oh, And I'm on my way to believing**

After Kanae finished, she bowed and everyone started clapping. The crowd put lots of tips in the guitar case. It was filled with a lot of rabbits.

"Arigato, minna-san!" Kanae shouted to the crowd. Kanae gave the crowd a nice and cute smile which made boys' hearts melt.

After a few minutes, the crowd left and all there was left was Kanae and the gang. Kanae closed her guitar case filled with rabbits and let her guitar be on her back. She hummed the song she just sang. She stood up and gave Hotaru 200 rabbits.

"Why-" Hotaru started.

"Because you gave me the stool and microphone." Kanae simply said. She gave Mikan 5 more rabbits and Mikan thanked her.

"Arigato, Kanae-onee! I miss your voice! This is the first time in a while, that I heard your voice! I remember you used to sing me a lullaby before I went to sleep." Mikan said.

"You did great, Sakura-san! So you wrote the song! That was nice. You even put in something about your okaa-san and your otou-" Ruka started, but couldn't finish because Hotaru and Mikan covered his mouth then dragged him to the side. The others followed except Kanae. Kanae's bangs were just covering her face. She bit her lip.

-To the side with Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, and the others-

"Mikan! Imai! Why did you drag me off like that!" Ruka yelled after Mikan and Hotaru let go of him.

"Shhh! Don't talk about parents around Kanae-onee/Kanae!" Mikan and Hotaru replied in unison.

"Why?" the whole gang said.

"We don't know our parents and Kanae-onee thinks we were abandoned. We heard how my mom looked like from jii-chan, but jii-chan said it was only our mom, but there was no dad. Ever since that Kanae-onee yells, starts crying, or both." Mikan explained.

"She told me she never shows any sign of weakness in front of anyone, so she just locks herself in her room until she calms down." Hotaru said.

"Oh..." the gang said. They turned back to see what Kanae was doing. Kanae was just sitting back on the stool and started playing her guitar while a notebook was on her lap.

"Come on guys." Mikan said while walking towards Kanae. Everyone followed. "Hi Kanae-onee." Mikan said softly trying not to get yelled at or see water works.

"Hi, so what did you guys talk about. Wait, do you think this is good for a new song? It's not finished yet though." Kanae said with a small smile. She started to play her guitar and sing.

**Aru hi totsuzen**  
**Atashi no kokoro ni saita**  
**Kakae kirenai hodo no**  
**Ooki na hanabi**

**Kurayami no naka deshi ka**  
**Kagayakenakute... **  
**Anata ni todoku koro ni wa**  
**Kitto naku natte shimau no**

**Demo kanawanai nara**  
**Sora no hirosa wo**  
**Shiritakunakatta**  
**Nante omowanai**

Kanae stopped.

"Did you like it so far? It's just a rough draft of my new song. But I think it will work better with a piano." Kanae explained.

"It was great. What's the song name?" Mikan asked.

"**'Koi Hanabi/Love Fireworks'**. Nice name right?" Kanae said.

"Why?" Hotaru asked.

"What?" Kanae asked raising a eyebrow.

"Why aren't you yelling or starting to cry?" Mikan asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You usually yell or start tearing up or do both, when you think about your parents." Hotaru explained more.

"Well... It doesn't really matter anymore. We were abandoned and that's that. I have a new family now with Mikan and Jii-san. I can manage." Kanae said her voice turning soft.

"Just keep all of the feelings inside. I can manage. Never show a sign of weakness. Do what you practiced, Kanae." Koko said reading Kanae's mind.

"Urusai, Koko!" Kanae yelled. Then covered her mouth with her hands. It's starting. She's going to start yelling then start crying. "Forget it. I managed all alone before, I could still manage now. I'm leaving." Kanae said. And with that, Kanae teleported back to her room. She put down everything and dropped down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. She then sighed.

"Great... I was about to show weakness." Kanae said softly to herself.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I've been busy with stuff... I couldn't even go on the computer because my mom got mad at me and said, 'You use the computer to much!' So yeah... **

**Songs used: **

**"The Only Exception" by Paramore. **

**Half of "Koi Hanabi" by Kusumi Koharu from Kirarin Revolution  
**

**I do not own these song... Bye!  
**


	7. Missions, Upcoming Festival, and SAclass

**Chapter 7: Missions, Upcoming Alice Festival, and ****Special Area Classes**

**Me (Kanae): Hey guys! Sorry I wasn't on for awhile or updating either... **

**Natsume: Terrible author...**

**Me: It's not my fault! **

**Natsume: Yeah whatever...**

**Me: Forget you! Let's get on with the story!**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice!

* * *

**

-The Next Morning-

Kanae wakes up from her loud alarm clock which just magically turned to ice. She hates to be woken up early or woken up early on a weekend.

(By the way it's only Wednesday.)

"Ugh! I hate this stupid thing! I don't even remember putting an alarm on at 6:30!" Kanae yelled. She shot out from bed and walked to the mini-kitchen. She grabbed some water and drank then got dressed. She took a quick shower and put on her uniform. She ate a quick breakfast and went for a little walk around the academy. She stopped by a bench and sat down for a while. It's only spring and there's Sakura petals floating through the air. She closed her eyes and savored the moment. The Sakura petels reminds her of her name...

"Sakura-san? What are you doing here?" a voice said. Kanae opened her eyes and saw the two famous boys of the academy.

"Oh bunny boy, and fire boy? What's up with thay mask, kitty-cat?" Kanae said giving Natsume a new nickname.

"Hn." was his reply.

"Why are you up so early?" Ruka asked.

"Nothing. Because of some annoying alarm clock, I decided to take a walk around." Kanae simply replied. She caught one of a Sakura petal in her hand and held it tight.

"It's nice, right?" Kanae said staring at the petal.

"The Sakura petals? I guess so." Ruka said. Natsume was just listening to their onversation.

It was silent between the three until Ruka decided to break the silence.

"Why do you always have to be strong?" Ruka asked.

"What do you mean?" Kanae asked confuse.

"You try to act all strong, cold, and bottle up your feelings, but on the inside you're really a nice person to be around." Ruka explained. "Mikan told me once, that you try to act like a cold and emotionless girl with no friends, but you act like the big sister on the inside. That's why she looks up to you. She even told the class to not misunderstand you."

"Well, that's Mikan for you. Miss Smiley, Cheerful, Bubbly personality. She will never show you a sad face." Kanae said with a small smile. "She always gets me to smile." she added.

"Right." Ruka replied adding a small smile as well. Kanae glanced at him.

"You know bunny boy, you seem like a good guy. You should smile more. Why did you act cold before?" Kanae asked. Ruka blushed at the compliment.

"I should ask you the same thing." Ruka said as they both laughed. Kanae stood up.

"I have to go. See you at class, bunny boy. Oh and you too kitty-cat." Kanae said as she left.

"Bye." Ruka said.

"Why is your face red, Ruka?" Natsume asked.

"Betsuni." Ruka said as they started walking to class.

-In the classroom-

"Ohayo." Kanae said in a not so cheerful voice.

"Ohayo, Kanae-onee!" Mikan said as she entered the classroom out of breath.

"Let me guess, you woke up late." Kanae said.

"No!... Okay maybe..." Mikan said scratching the back of her head.

"By the way Inchou, what were you talking about classes?" Kanae asked.

"Ah, well every week we go to a special area class. Like you're in Dangerous Abilities, I'm in Latent Class (Right?), Imai-san is in Technical Class, and..." before Yuu could finish, the door opened.

_**BANG!**_

Came in were the famous duo, Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga!

"It's Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama! We love you!" All the girls yelled except Kanae, Mikan, and Hotaru.

"Ah, and Ruka-kun's in Somatic Class. There's also the Special Ability Class, which Mikan-chan would be in. Special Abilities are for people with rare alice users. Some people call it the 'Left over class'." Yuu finished.

"Correction! I'm going to be in Special Abilities..." Kanae said.

"What? How..." Yuu was interupted.

"The ESP said that I should attend the Special Abilities Class, but I have to do missions and if anyone dares calling me a 'left over' or anyone else that's in that class I'll make sure you will stop breathing." Kanae explained glaring at some people which got scared and turned away.

"Oh." Yuu replied. Then Narumi came in the classroom wearing some old fashion clothing. Everyone went to their seats afraid to be Narumi's next victim. Everyone was scared except Kanae, Mikan, Hotaru, and Natsume.

"Ohayo, minna!" Narumi said cheerfully. "Today I have a great announcement!" Everyone started whispering after he said that. Then Koko stood up excitedly.

"Go ahead, Koko. Go tell them the news. Oh and it's free period!" Narumi said leaving.

"The Alice Festival is coming up!" Koko yelled excitedly to the class. Everyone cheered, except Hotaru, Natsume, and Kanae. Ruka cheered a little.

"What's the Alice Festival?" Mikan asked.

"It's a festival where every Special Area Class goes together and make a festival with their alices." Inchou explained.

"Sounds cool enough." Kanae said.

"It's really fun! We don't go to classes for awhile to prepare for the festival." Koko said.

"Even better." Kanae said.

-Skipping to Special Abilities Classes part-

"Kanae-onee! We're completely lost!" Mikan said.

"It's not my fault." Kanae said following her sister. They got lost in a forest on their way to the Special Abilities Class because of someone, I won't name names... Mikan...

They then heard rustling noises.

"What was that, Kanae-onee?" Mikan asked.

"I don't know." Kanae said ignoring it and walking forward. They then bumped into someone.

"Kitty-cat/Natsume!" Mikan and Kanae said in unison. He was running away from something and he was panting. They then heard rustling sounds coming near. Kanae sensed who it was and her eyes widdened. Mikan noticed this.

"Who is it, Kanae-onee?" Mikan asked scared. Kanae grabbed Mikan's hand and grabbed Natsume's and disappeared using the invisible alice.

"Mika, be quiet for a second when the scary man is here." Kanae explained whispering. She nodded. (By the way, nobody could see the invisible people except for the people holding or connected to a person who is holding the alice user and the alice user his/herself. And Kanae's nickname for Mikan sinced they were kids was Mika.)

"Kuro-Neko! Come out! Come out! Wherever you are!" Persona yelled.

-Kanae's POV-

I can't believe we bumped into him! We could've been on our way to the classroom, but now we're hiding! Stupid fire-boy, stupid Persona! I saw Persona. He was definately looking for Natsume.

"Kuro-Neko! Come out! Come out! Wherever you are!" Persona yelled. Yup definately Natsume. Besides, why else would Natsume be running? As soon as Persona left, I made us visible again.

"Let's hurry it up..." I didn't get to finish because there was a pain in my chest. I clutched it and kneeled on one knee. I started coughing. Darn, that Persona was right...

_-Flashback-_

_"Shiro-Neko." Persona said stepping out of the shadows of her room. _

_"What do you want Persona?" I said annoyed that he's in **MY** room. Specifically in a GIRL's room, without the owner of the room's permission. He also interrupted my sleep.  
_

_"I just ran some test and I know your alice shape." Persona said._

_"What's an Alice Shape?" I asked._

_"It's how long you can use your alice for." Persona said._

_"Just tell what it is." I said really annoyed. Persona smirked and I noticed it. "Wipe that smirk off your face!" I added really annoyed. _

_"My, my Shiro-neko, impatient aren't we?" Persona smirked again. _

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm tired and I really want to hit the hay, so... HURRY THIS UP!" I yelled, but not too loud to cause a commotion. _

_"You have just created a new alice shape. The 5th one to be exact. There used to be 4, but now there's 5. The research says, the fifth one let's you use your alice anytime you want, but you occasionally get weakened. Not everytime you use your alice, but sometimes. It also can weaken your life-span little by little." Persona explained. _

_"Ok. Fine." I said. _

_"I suggest use the Heal Alice when that happens. And take these." Persona said throwing pills at me. Then Persona left through the window. He is really weird... Yet creepy and cool._

_-End of flashback-_

I laid my hand flat on my chest and my hand started to glow a light blue color. Then I was healed. My breathing went back to being normal. Good.

"Let's go." I said.

"Wait, blossoms." I heard Kitty-cat say.

"What do you want, Kitty-cat?" I asked annoyed. We could be late!

"What is your Alice Shape?" he asked.

"What's an Alice..."

"An Alice Shape is how long you can use your alice, Mikan. Oh, and it's fifth." I said answering both their questions.

"Impossible. There isn't a fifth alice shape..." Natsume muttered.

"Well there is now. I can use my Alice whenever I want, but I sometimes get weakened. Not **ALL** the time though. And it can... I'll tell you the rest later." I said looking at Mikan. "Come on Mikan, we'll be lat... Hey!" I saw three high schoolers going to Mikan.

"Hey it's Kanae Sakura! Maybe we can make her mad by hurting her sister." one of the boys said. (Sorry forgot the reason why they started bothering Mikan...)

"Come on just leave the girl alone!" the high school girl said.

"You should if you want me to kick your..." I was cut off by Mikan.

"Watch your anger and language, Kanae-onee!" Mikan said.

"Fine." I muttered. "Let go of her!" I yelled. Then I noticed something...

"Darn you, Kitty-cat! You just leave us when my sister is in trouble!" I yelled. Yup. He left. Great...

"Just let go of her." I said trying to stay calm and steady.

"Right... As if we'll do that." one boy said.

"That's it." I muttered. I kicked the guy in the face who was holding Mikan, and puched the other guy in the stomach. I then looked at the scared high school girl.

"Please don't hurt me!" she said.

"Why would I do that if you didn't get involved?" I looked back at the two high school boys. "As for you two, LEAVE! Now!" I yelled in a vicious, cold voice. As the three high-schoolers left, a voice spoke.

"Nice performance!" the voice a boy with midnight blue hair, wearing a black hat and the middle-school uniform, and a star tattoo, which I expect is a curse mark, right above his left cheek.

"Who are you?" Mikan asked. I touched his arm and I got the information with the Knowledge Alice. It makes me know everything about anything.

"Tsubasa Andou, Double Star, Middle-School, Shadow Manipulation, and Special Abilities Class. Just what we're looking for." I said as I took my hand off his arm.

"How did you..."

"Knowledge Alice. It makes me know everything about anything. By the way, I'm Kanae Sakura and this is my sister Mikan Sakura." I explained.

"You're the two sisters who are the new students in the Special Abilities Class! And you're THE Kanae Sakura! The one with the SEC alice! " Tsubasa said smiling.

"Hai." Mikan and I said in unison, and Mikan smiled a huge smile and I smiled a small smile.

"Well come on. I'll bring you to the classroom." Tsubasa said taking the lead. We followed him to the classroom.

-The Special Abilities Classroom-

"Well here we are I hope you like it here..." he couldn't finish because when he opened the door a paint can was thrown and hit him on the head.

"You're late! The new students could be coming here any..." a girl in middle-school who had pink hair yelled, but stopped after she notice us. "Oh you're here! Sorry. This goofball here is very very VERY late." she said referring to Tsubasa.

"Sorry." Tsubasa said getting up.

"I'm Misaki Harada. I'm in middle-school and I have the Doppelganger. Which can make..."

"Which can make you multiply yourself." I finished for her.

"How did you..."

"She's Kanae Sakura!" Tsubasa said proudly.

"Oh my. The one with the SEC alice. Very rare. What are you doing here? Aren't you in Dangerous Abilities Class?" Misaki asked.

"The ESP wants me here, but I have to take missions and do training." I said.

"Oh." Misaki and Tsubasa said in unison.

"You two act like a married couple." Mikan said.

"Like as if I'd be with this goofball!" Misaki explained.

"Hey! I'm right here you know." Tsubasa said crossing his arms on his chest.

"Whatever. Come on girls. Let's go in!" Misaki yelled. Once we stepped in the lights turned on and everyone yelled:

"SURPRISE! WELCOME NEWCOMERS!" they yelled.

"Sugoi! For us!" Mikan yelled.

"Yeah! We always greet newcomers to our class. Because we don't really get to do things much." Misaki explained.

"Arigato!" Mikan said.

"Why do people make fun of this class?" I asked.

"Well, it's because we don't have an cool alice. Only rare alices." Tsubasa explained.

"That's not fair! If you have a rare alice you should be proud of it! Having a rare alice could make you stand out of the crowd, but it can also be very powerful! Normal Alices aren't any better than rare ones." I explained.

"Right!" Mikan said.

"You do make a good point." Tsubasa said.

"That was awesome! You're right! We are special in our on ways." Misaki joined in.

"Yeah!" cheered the whole class.

"Great." I said with a small smile.

"We made Kanae Sakura smile!" a boy said.

"You're right Kagame!" Tsubasa yelled.

"I like this class." I said. Mikan agreed with a bright smile.

"Yup." Mikan said.

-An Hour later-

I was walking around the academy. Mikan decided to go with Hotaru, so I'm alone. Wait. I sense someone near me. Two people to be exact. I turn around.

"Persona." I muttered.

"Shiro-Neko, you have a mission tonight." Persona said.

"What's he doing here?" I hissed.

"He's your new mission partner, since this is your first mission." he said. I sighed. I went in my bag and took out my mission clothes and my cat mask. It was like my mission 'partner's' mask except white. I used the Switching Alice to switch my uniform with my mission clothes.

"Here's the mission files on what you have to do." Persona said.

"Ok." I said taking files and examining it. "Come on, Kitty-cat." I said as I finished examining them.

* * *

**How'd you like it? I hope you did! I did my best on it!**** What will happen next? **** PLEASE Read & Review! **

**~Superbluestar428  
**


	8. Prepare for the Fainting?

**Preparing for the...Fainting? **

**Hey guys! Since it's Summer Vacation I have time to update often. I know it's already been summer vacation, I just forgot to point it out... Well onward to the story! Why did I just say _onward_? Oh no! I'm turning lame! :''(**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice!**

* * *

-On the mission-

"So all we have to do is accompany this car from any trouble what-so-ever and escort it to the academy?" Kanae whispered.

"Pretty much." was Natsume's reply.

"Looks easy enough." Kanae said. They just followed the car swiftly and quietly while jumping on branch to branch. Then all of a sudden a group of men with guns, ambushed the car. The two got out of our hiding places. They then attacked the men. They tried using their alices, but it was being blocked.

-Kanae's POV-

"Darn, one person has the Barrier Alice." I said to Natsume.I tried using an alice that's not so powerful. I used the Indicating Alice. It let's me know who is using what alice.

"Natsume to your left, make the guy unconsious! That's the guy with the Barrier Alice." I said.

"Whatever." he said kicking and punching the guy unconscious. I could feel the Barrier going down. That was the right guy.

"You had your turn. Now it's mine." I said with an evil smirk. I used the wind alice and blew it to all the men and the hit a tree and they went unconscious. Then I saw a man pointing his gun at Kitty-cat.

"Kitty-cat watch out." I said. I blocked it for him and the bullet hit me in my arm. I used my wind alice and made him hit the tree and left him unconscious. I grabbed my arm. It hurt like crazy. I used my Magnetic Alice to take the bullet out. Then I used my healing alice, but because I was growing weak, I didn't finish the whole process. The wound was gone, but the pain was still there. Speaking of pain...

I started coughing. I went down on one knee. This was going to be a bother in the future, I could just tell. I need to get back to the academy and fast. I had an idea. but it will take out a lot of energy on me. I put a hand on the limo and grabbed Natsume. I teleported infront of the gates of the Academy. I saw the limo enter the Academy. I then started coughing again, but this time I started coughing up a little blood.

"Darn, to much energy." I muttered. I then stood up, when the coughing died out. I wiped my hand on a handkerchief I was had in my pocket in case of emergencies. I looked up and saw Kitty-cat staring at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Finish the conversation we were having about your Alice Shape." he ordered.

"It shortens my life-span little by little every time I use an alice." I answered. "Come on. Persona is waiting. Would you rather walk or teleport?" I asked.

"No need. After what I just saw, don't use your alice." he said. I shrugged and started walking. Natsume was beside me.

"So, Kitty-cat, what's your alice shape?" I asked him.

"The 4th type. My alice is very powerful, but it's a big impact on my life-span." he explained. I smiled a little.

"At least, I know I won't be the only one who could be close to death." I said. I want to get to know this boy. He's interesting... Wait, don't think about this perverted jerk! But still, I have a feeling he's being cold on purpose. He's usually alone, when Bunny boy is not with him. I actually feel sorry for him. It got quiet for a bit. I hated this. I liked it, but it got boring after.

"Ne, Kitty-cat?" I said.

"What do you want blossoms?" he said. Why does he have to call me by my underwear? Then again, I call him Kitty-cat and fire-boy.

"You are very interesting." I simply said.

-End of POV-(Normal POV)

_'Was that a compliment?' _Natsume thought. Kanae giggled. She read his mind.

"Yeah, it was a compliment. I call you interesting, because I feel like your cold on purpose and are always alone. I feel bad for you. Not pity, but in a way as friend who's worried." Kanae explained.

_'Did she just read my mind?'_ Natsume thought again.

"Yeah. It's called mind-reading alice. I copied it from Koko when he was paying attention... But then again when is he?" Kanae said with a small laugh, as soon as she noticed she was laughing a little she covered her mouth with her hand.

"I just laughed." she muttered. She was getting softer and softer every minute.

"Apparently you did. Persona won't like you if you get soft." Natsume said.

"I'm not really worried about Persona hurting me." Kanae simply said.

"Nani? Why?" Natsume asked.

"I don't know, but I think he's cool." Kanae said. Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"Nani? Don't you know what his alice is?" Natsume said.

"Yeah his was my... 4th alice to copy. First was my sisters, second that gay Narumi, third was yours, and then Persona's. Which was... Ah, the Mark of Death Alice. I think it's a scary, yet cool alice. I kind of felt bad for him. His parents could have not wanted him when they found out his alice! So he's like an onii-san." Kanae explained. Natsume raised an eyebrow again. (By the way they already took off their masks when they started walking toward the forest.)

"Wow. Never thought about that." Natsume said.

"Don't take it the other way though, he's still the evil Persona." Kanae said. Then Kanae felt a pain in her arm. She forgot she just covered up the wound, but the pain is still there. "Itai." Kanae muttered holding her arm.

"I thought you healed that already." Natsume said.

"To weak to finish the process, but I'll be fine." Kanae said going back to her composure and started walking just shrugged and followed. Soon after they were in the Northern Forest.

"Persona." Kanae said.

"Shiro-neko, Kuro-neko. What's the mission status?" Person asked.

"Mission completed." Natsume said.

"Very well. You are dismissed, except you, Shiro-neko." Persona said pointing to Kanae. '_Great, what did I do this time?_' Kanae thought. Natsume nodded and left. As soon as he was out of sight, Persona stood in front of Kanae and kneeled down a little to be the same height.

"Daijoubu?" Persona said.

"Hai. Just a little bullet shot. No worries. I'm a little weak though, but I'm fine." Kanae answered, then smirked. "Why? Are you worried?"

"No. I just... Don't want the most powerful student in the school, to die or get hurt." Persona said. Kanae smirked again.

"In other words, you're worried." Kanae said still smirking.

"Shut up, and stop smirking!" Persona ordered.

"Whatever you say, Persona." Kanae said still with a smirk on her face. She then headed to the direction of the dormitories.

-The Next Day-

"Class, today we will prepare for the Alice Festival, so no school for the next two weeks!" Narumi said cheerfully.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered except Kanae, Natsume, and Hotaru.

"So it's coming up. Great. No classes! I have a lot of time to finish the songs." Kanae muttered.

"Kanae-chan! May I have a word with you?" Narumi asked. Kanae nodded then stood up from her seat and walked outside the room.

"I wonder what they're going to talk about." Everyone seem to whisper.

"I hope she get's suspended from the Alice Festival!" Sumire said.

"Kanae-onee wouldn't get suspended." Mikan said.

"NANI?" they heard Kanae yell which the whole academy must have heard.

-Kanae's POV-

"NANI?" I yelled. Great, I got the yelling like my sister. I bet the whole academy heard me!

"Please! Sing for the Last Dance! We have a singer who's only singing in the Opening Ceremony. He used to be my junior." Narumi said proudly.

"You must have been a bad senpai." I muttered. I couldn't imagine who this singer could be, being influenced by this gay Narumi.

"His name is Reo Mouri. He has the Voice Pheromone, but he's still a good singer without his alice. His alice is self-explanatory." Narumi said.

"Demo, I get really nervous in front of so many people!" I said.

"Well, it's time to face your fears! I saw you perform in Central Town. You were fine." Narumi said.

"But that wasn't the entire Academy!" I replied.

"Well please do this!" Narumi pouted. This is gonna go even further if I don't accept.

"Fine, I'll do it!" I said. I went back in the classroom and ignored the eyes staring at me. I went to my seat and sat down. I'm so annoyed right now. I'll put a nullification barrier around me so Koko can't read my mind. I put my head down after I did that.

-End of POV-(Normal POV)

"Kanae-onee, what did Narumi-sensei want?" Mikan asked.

"He wants me to sing." Kanae muffled. Being Mikan, she couldn't hear.

"Nani? Say it again." Mikan asked.

"He wants me to sing in the Last Dance." Kanae muffled again and again Mikan couldn't hear.

"Kanae-onee, you're muffling. Say it again." Mikan asked again.

"BAKA NARUMI WANTS ME TO SING IN THE LAST DANCE IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE ACADEMY!" Kanae yelled lifting her head up.

"Don't you want to sing?" Mikan asked.

"Yes and no. Yes because I love too sing, but not in front of a big, huge crowd." Kanae explained.

"What is the Last Dance anyways?" Kanae asked.

"It is what we do on the last day of the Alice Festival. Sort of like a ball or prom type of thing." Yuu explained.

"Well, I know what I would NOT attend." Kanae simply said.

"Why not? It's so romantic. There's this legend, that if you dance the last dance with someone special, you'll be together forever." Anna and Nonoko said in unison. Kanae did gagging noises to tell that she's disgusted.

"Oh that's right! Kanae doesn't go to big parties or balls. She said that if she wears a dress, then she isn't going. Kanae-onee NEVER wears dresses. She says she feels like some snotty girl." Mikan explained.

"That's right." Kanae agreed. (By the way, they will get to wear whatever they want in the Last Dance, but it has to be elegant. Hehehe...)

"FREE PERIOD! CLASS DISMISSED!" Narumi yelled as he left the room.

"Kanae-onee, let's go to the Special Abilities room and asked them what we're going to do in the Festival." Mikan said.

"Hai." Kanae said. They left to go to the SA class.

-In the SA class-

"Tsubasa-sempai! Misaki-sempai!" Mikan yelled.

"Nani? What is it Mikan-chan?" Misaki (Harada) asked.

"What are we going to do for the Alice Festival?" Mikan asked.

"Hm, I don't know. Whatever we do, it's never the best compared to the other classes." Tsubasa said.

"But we all have rare alices. If we combine all of them together and put effort in what we're going to do, maybe we could have fun and believe in what we do." Kanae said.

"You do have a point." Tsubasa and Misaki said in unison.

"I know! We can do an RPG game and dress up and create different obstacles for the challengers." Kanae suggested.

"That's... Actually not a bad idea. That's actually the best idea we can come up with!" Tsubasa said.

"You're welcome." Kanae said proudly.

"Come on we have to go and get permission. Everyone stay and think of ideas to wear and challenges for the students. Kanae, Mikan you're with me." Tsubasa said.

-In the Teacher's Lounge-

"We have come here to ask permission to be in the festival." Tsubasa said to Jinno-sensei.

"Again? You do know all of your ideas stink every year." Jinno said.

"But this time will be better we promise!" Tsubasa insisted.

"No." Jinno refused.

"Please! This will be fun!" Mikan begged.

"I will not give you permission, NO-STAR." Jinno said. Kanae banged her hands on the desk he was sitting by.

"Why not? I could take your alice away in a matter of seconds or make you use your alice against you." Kanae threatened. Jinno was somewhat scared a little.

"Fine, but if this idea of yours is bad then don't look forward to next year, Ms. Sakura." Jinno said. Kanae then smiled a little not visible to others.

"Come on guys. We got our permission." Kanae said heading to the door and walking in the halls, while Tsubasa and Mikan were walking next to her. Then Tsubasa started laughing.

"You just threatened a teacher! And not just any teacher! You threatened Jin-Jin! He looked like he was going to pee his pants! He was scared of an 11 year-old girl!" Tsubasa said cracking up.

"Well I have the power to do whatever I want. I am the ESP's favorite." Kanae said. Tsubasa and Mikan's eyes widdened.

"NANI?" they yelled in unison.

"You know, "favorite", kind of like he likes me better. I don't like him. He looks like a kid, but he told me if there's any trouble, notify him. He told me only Kitty-cat and me are principal students." Kanae explained.

"Kitty-cat?" Tsubasa asked.

"Well, let me see... If it's not Ruka-pyon because he's mostly with bunnies. Then... It must be Natsume!" Mikan said.

"Natsume Hyuuga?" Tsubasa yelled.

"No, Natsume Potato-sack. Yes Natsume Hyuuga!" Kanae said Tsubasa smirked. Kanae noticed this. "What's with the smirk?" she asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just that, you must LIKE him." Tsubasa said still smirked. Kanae blushed.

"Why would you think that?" Kanae scolded. Mikan, being the dense girl she is, was confused.

"Yeah, why would she do that? And of course she would like him, since they're partners!" Mikan said still so dense as ever. Kanae and Tsubasa sweat-dropped.

"Betsuni, Mika. You wouldn't understand this kind of 'like'." Kanae said.

"Nani? I don't get it." Mikan said scratching her head.

_'She's really dense!' _Tsubasa and Kanae thought.

"Well anyways, I do like him, but I don't think it's that kind of 'like'. But he's interesting." Kanae stated.

"Nani? He's a dangerous person! I don't want my kouhai to like someone like that!" Tsubasa said.

"First of all, I'm also a dangerous person. Second, I don't like him, _sempai_." Kanae said. They then arrived at the SA class and went in.

-In SA Class-

"Do we have permission?" Misaki asked Tsubasa when they entered the classroom.

"Yeah! Thanks to someone here." Tsubasa said pointing to Kanae.

"What did our kouhai do?" Misaki asked curious.

"She just threatened the most scarious teacher in the Academy! He looked so scared! I thought he was going to pee his pants!" Tsubasa said laughing all over again. Misaki started laughing too.

"I read his mind a he said, _'Gosh, this girl is the most scarious person I have met, besides my mother...'_" Kanae said. Mikan then started laughing.

"That's -laugh- too -laugh- funny! -laugh-" Mikan said holding onto her stomach. Kanae then gave a small giggle.

"So what are you're ideas for the RPG." Tsubasa said after calming down from his laughter.

"We really liked the idea of doing an _Aladdin _RPG. We can be genies and stuff like that." Misaki said.

"That's a great idea! Okay everybody! Let's get started!" Tsubasa said very cheerful.

"Hai!" Everyone said.

"Oi, Kanae! Can you just paint these!" Tsubasa said.

"Sure." Kanae said. She started painting. After a few minutes, she felt the pain in her arm again. "Itai." Kanae muttered silently to herself while grasping her arm. _'I should heal it, but I don't want to lose any energy. I'll just leave it alone.'_ Kanae thought ignoring the pain.

-After the Special Area Classes-

"That was fun, ne? Kanae-onee?" Mikan asked Kanae.

"H-hai." Kanae said. Her arm was bothering her again, but she decided to ignore still. And she was turning weak. The SA class asked her to use one of her alices to get or lift something up. She's too nice to say no. Then they heard stomping noises and the ground began to shake.

"IMAI! GIVE ME THOSE PICTURES!" a voice said. Then Hotaru showed up on her duck scooter and Ruka chasing her on a rhino.

"Hi Hotaru, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan yelled waving. Then they were out of sight.

"I'm going to go to my room, bye Kanae-onee!" Mikan yelled heading to the dormitories. Kanae nodded. Then she started walking again.

-By some tree- (LOL. It's the tree where Natsume faints because of the pain in his mission. You know when he was waiting until Mikan left to faint.)

Kanae was just walking when she spotted Natsume reading manga while sitting by a tree.

"Oi, Kitty-cat." Kanae said. Without looking up he said,

"Hi, blossoms. Wait today's pandas." he said while smirking.

"You hentai! How did you see it today?" Kanae yelled, anger evident in her voice.

"You bumped into me and fell." Natsume said.

"Whatever. Can I join you?" Kanae asked.

"Hn." was his reply.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kanae said. She sat herself down on the other side of the tree and started writing more to the lyrics of the song she's writing. It was silent between the two.

-Somewhere behind the bushes-

A underground drill ant thing, (forgot what it 's the thing that Hotaru came through when she was running away from Ruka), came through the surface followed by moles that lifted Ruka up from the ground.

"Oi!" Ruka said and noticed Hotaru staring at something. He turned and saw Natsume and Kanae sitting by the same hid behind the bushes and spied on them.

-Back with Kanae and Natsume-

"Nande?" Natsume asked which caught Kanae's attention.

"Nani?" Kanae asked.

**(A/N: By the way Nani means What and Nande means Why. Gomen ne for not putting translations of the words...)**

"Why are you always near me?" Natsume asked.

"Because your my partner and not just in class, but in missions too. And when I fight with you, you clear up my mind when I'm worried with things. You are interesting, yet distant, but you have your reasons." Kanae said.

"What about you? You're silly yet cold. Caring yet weird. And kind yet vicious. You have so many personalities." Natsume said.

"It's because I cover up my true personality. I'm really some shy girl. I never really liked the idea of having friends who might just use you or something." Kanae explained.

"That's why you're misunderstood. Like me..." Natsume muttered the last part.

-Kanae's POV-

"Yeah that's why I'm misunderstood. I try to be nice, but sometimes cold and silly. People call me weird. They just don't get me, but you're kind of the first." I said. Then I felt my hands failing to write any more lyrics in the notebook. I'm also losing consciousness. But I tried to stay conscious. I felt Natsume's aura weaken.

"Kitty-cat, did you use your alice during DA class? Are you weak?" Kanae asked.

-Natsume's POV-

"How do you know that?" I asked. How did she know I was feeling weak? I feel like I'm going to faint.

"You're letting out a weak aura." she answered. Darn. I might pass-out soon.

-Normal POV-

Then they gave up and they both passed out.

"Natsume!" Ruka yelled.

"Kanae!" Hotaru yelled. They ran toward the two. They were both unconscious.

"They're unconscious." Ruka said.

"Nogi, grab Hyuuga and let's head to the hospital!" Hotaru said putting Kanae on her giraffe vehicle. Ruka did the same with Natsume. They went to the hospital.

-With Mikan-

Mikan was just with Anna and Nonoko talking about the Alice Festival.

"Did you hear?" Anna asked.

"What?" Mikan and Nonoko asked in unison.

"I heard Reo Mouri is coming to sing for the Opening Ceremony of the Alice Festival which is tomorrow!" Anna said excitedly.

"Really!" Nonoko squealed.

"Who's that?" Mikan asked.

"Reo Mouri. He's a famous singer and also an Alice. He has the Voice Pheromone. It's like Narumi-sensei's alice, but he uses his voice to command someone." they explained in unison.

"Wow, I bet Hotaru would do anything to get pictures to sell." Mikan said laughing.

"Imai-san would do something like that." Anna said. They both laughed.

-Somewhere in a private room in the Academy-

"Moshi, moshi?" a man's voice asked. He had red hair and brownish red eyes.

"Kuro-neko, and Shiro-neko are in the hospital. Perfect. We'll go according to plan." he said hanging up his phone. "Watch out kitties, the AAO is coming to get you." he said with an evil laugh.

* * *

**How'd you like it? I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written! Please R&R! **

**~Superbluestar428 **

**Peace! Bye!  
**


	9. Reo the Kidnapper

**Reo the Kidnapper**

**Hey guys! Yeah, I'm still wondering what pairs should I do... It could be KanaeXNatsume & MikanXRuka, or RukaXHotaru because Mikan is clueless with love, or make another character for Mikan to like. Please Review and tell what should I do! **

**I don't own Gakuen Alice!**

**I do own Kanae Sakura! **

**

* * *

**-In the Hospital-

"Well they be all right?" Ruka asked. They came to the hospital safely and successfully. They were really worried, except Hotaru who kept a stoic face.

"They will, but they're just a little too weak. Especially Ms. Sakura. She's been weak for a day already. Besides that, they're fine. They'll stay here for about a day or two maybe." the doctor reassured.

"Oh, arigato." Hotaru said. "Come on Nogi." She added dragging Ruka out of the Hospital.

"Why Imai?" Ruka said while being dragged.

"We have to tell Mikan, her sister's in the hospital. Plus, I hear Reo Mouri is coming and I'm cut short on your pictures to sell, so I need photos." Hotaru said with rabbit signs in her eyes. '_Rabbits, rabbits, lots of rabbits!_' Hotaru thought. Ruka sweat-dropped at this.

"You're scary, Imai..." Ruka muttered. Apparently, Hotaru heard it. She took out her baka gun out, and pointed it to Ruka's head.

"What did you say?" Hotaru viciously said.

"I said, 'You're the best money-maker person in the world!'" Ruka said scared of the wrath of the baka gun.

"That's good," Ruka sighed in relief. "But too bad, it's the wrong answer." and with that poor Ruka was shot in the head with baka pellets.

"Itai!" Ruka said.

**(A/N: Okay. I'm going to skip parts. Okay they find Mikan and tell her Kanae's in the hospital, then Mikan and Hotaru go to get pictures of Reo, then Mikan falls on Reo, Reo pretends his arm is hurt, then now at the hospital!) **

-SKIP!SKIP!SKIP! At the Hospital-

"Just stay here and get some rest." the doctor said.

"Hai." Reo replied. Then the doctor leaves. After Reo heard the footsteps fade, he got up and another man appeared out of no where.

"Come on. Teleport to room 428 and let's get those two kittens." Reo said to the man.

"Yes, Reo-sama." the man said and they teleported to the room.

-Room 428-

There in room 428, were two kids. Namely, Kanae Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga. They were asleep on the beds.

**(A/N: They are in the room with two beds and a curtain is separating the two.)**

Then two men appeared out of thin air. Namely, Reo and the teleporting man. (LOL. His name will be... Rue)

"There they are." Reo said smirking. "It looks like they lost energy."

"Should we go now Reo-sama?" Rue said.

"Hai." Reo said. They then teleported to the limo. Little did they know, that two girls were watching them. Also named, Mikan Sakura and Sumire (Permy) Shouda.

"They took Kanae and Natsume-kun!" they shouted in unison and started running down to catch them.

-With Reo-

Reo and his 'gang' were in the limo. Kanae and Natsume still unconscious were put in the trunk. They were tied up and a bandanna covered their mouths to prevent them from yelling if they wake up.

"Good-bye! I'm sorry I couldn't stay long!" Reo said as they went through while cheering students were at the side. As if on cue, Mikan and Sumire came.

"Stop that limo!" Sumire yelled.

"Nani?" some people in the crowd stared at the two girls running after the limo.

"They took Natsume and Sakura-san from the hospital!" Sumire yelled. Teachers came to prevent them from leaving the school. Hotaru then saw Mikan. She then took a ball and threw it on the ground. Orange smoke covered the air.

"Go now Mikan!" Hotaru yelled. Sumire and Mikan then ran towards the gates.

"Close the gates!" a teacher yelled. But, they got out before the gates fully closed.

"Imai-san, why did you do that?" Narumi asked.

"Mikan. She had a serious look in her eyes. And plus, she's a terrible liar, so I can't believe that that was a lie." Hotaru said going back to her stoic facade.

"If Mikan and Shouda-san were telling the truth, then there would have been a report about-" Narumi was interrupted by a yell.

"Two students are missing from the hospital!" a doctor yelled. Narumi's eyes widened.

"Now do you believe it?" Hotaru said.

"Hai. Serina-sensei! See if you can track them!" Narumi yelled.

"Hai, Naru!" Serina said.

**(A/N: I will skip the part. It's just Mikan and Sumire looking for the limo, Sumire uses her Cat/Dog alice, they get caught and the are in the warehouse. This is the part we're on.) **

-In the warehouse-

Mikan woke up and notice she was capture by Reo. Her hands were tied behind her back.

"Permy? Are you awake?" she whispered as she turned to Sumire.

"Hai." she whispered back. Then they heard footsteps coming toward them. They pretended to sleep again.

"Hai, hai. We have Kuro-neko and Shiro-neko. I can't believe this is the famous Kuro-neko, the one who killed so many people. And Shiro-neko, will be you personal favorite. We'll train her and make her our slave." Reo said talking on the phone.

_"Very good Reo. I think you'll do very well in the future. As for Shiro-neko and Kuro-neko, I want them to me. Bye for now." _said the man on the other line.

"Hai." Reo said hanging up the phone.

"So this is the famous black cat. I heard he killed many agents for the academy. And he burned down his home town." Reo said while he snickered. "But as for Shiro-neko, she's new. She also has the SEC alice. She'll do us good. She is great in using her alice and combat. She's the most powerful person on the earth, other than, _that person_." Reo added as he smirked. "Although, she's only an 11 year-old girl." Once Mikan and Sumire heard the footsteps fading, the opened their eyes.

"Those are not true about Natsume. Natsume would never kill anybody, and we're not sure if him burning his home town is true, but it could just be a rumor. Natsume only does whatever he's told for the sake of his friends." Sumire reassured. Mikan nodded, so she's letting Sumire knows she understands.

"Where's Kanae-onee?" Mikan asks. The two look around, but she was not seen.

"I don't know, demo she's near I can smell her." Sumire said using her alice a little. "Itai." Sumire whispered. Her whiskers and ears disappeared. "There's an alice barrier here." Sumire said. They then heard a sound come from Natsume.

"Natsume. Are you alright?" Sumire whispered.

"Hai." Natsume replied.

"We need to cut off this rope on our hands." Mikan said.

"Pigtails. What are those earphones?" Natsume asked.

-In the teachers lounge-

"Could you find them?" Narumi asked.

"No everything is blurry." Serina said.

_"Hotaru? Are you there?" _whispered Mikan to Hotaru through her panda headphones.

"Hai." Hotaru said still stoic.

"Nani? What is it Imai-san?" Narumi asked.

"Mikan figured out how to turn on the headphones I gave her. Mikan, where are you?" Hotaru asked.

_"We're in some type of warehouse by the bay." _Mikan replied.

"I found it!" Serina said. In her crystal ball you could see the warehouse and see Natsume, Mikan, and Sumire tied up trying to cut the rope off.

"Mikan-chan. Whatever you do don't let them find out your alice. Let Natsume-kun, burn the ropes. Whatever you do don't listen to Reo's voice!" Narumi said.

_"Demo he seems weak." _Mikan said.

"You just need a small flame." Narumi reassured.

_"Hai." _Mikan said. In the crystal ball, you could see Natsume's ropes around his hands were broken free, and he frees Mikan. Just as Sumire's rope was off, the headphones were taken off Mikan's head.

-In the warehouse-

"Using dirty tricks now aren't we?" Reo said.

"Where's she!" Mikan yelled trying not to reveal Kanae's name.

"Oh, you mean Shiro-neko? She's right here." Reo said stepping out of the way. Behind him was Kanae, unconscious her hands and legs were tied on the chair and he mouth was tied too. "You can't destroy these ropes, because they are Alice Prevention Ropes. Can't use your alices on them. Speaking of alices, what are yours." Reo said.

"We won't tell you!" Sumire said.

"Then I have no choice then to use my alice on you." Reo lifted up Sumire's chin and used his alice. "What's your alice?"

"It's-" Sumire was interrupted when Mikan pushed Reo out of the way.

"Permy, don't be fooled." Mikan said.

"Hm, you have the Nullification Alice don't you. You have been unaffected by my alice. You do look like _them._" Reo said holding Mikan's face. Then Reo's eyes widened and he looked back at Kanae. Then Reo smirked. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Siblings? Sisters I believe would be exact." Then he let go of Mikan's face and walked back to Kanae. "My, my shiro-neko. You should be careful not to let you love ones get hurt." Reo said.

"Ugh." Kanae grunted. She then opened her eyes revealing those blue crystal eyes. When her vision was restored, she was confused.

-Kanae's POV-

What the hell? Where am I? Why am I tied up? I look around. I'm in some type of warehouse. I then see Mikan, Permy, and Kitty-cat. What the hell is going on? I tried using the fire alice to burn the ropes, but it wouldn't burn off. Wait a minute. Hotaru has something like this. It's Alice Prevention Ropes. Crap! Wait, I think I have a pocket knife in my back pocket. I tried moving my hand to my back pocket, trying to be extra careful not to be caught.

"Ah, Shiro-neko. You're awake. Well, I now know one part in your personal life. This little nullifier is you sister. And now all we need is this nullifier's name and we have all the info on you." a man with red-hair and brownish red eyes. He took off the rag covering my mouth.

"Who the hell are you and what am I doing here?" I asked once the rag was untied and off. The guy smirked.

"I'm Reo Mouri and I'm from the AAO. The AAO would like you. You would like it there, once we brainwash you to working for us. What would you rather do? Join the AAO or they will be killed." Reo said. Just then there was a _clanking _sound. We turned to the other three. Kitty-cat threw a pipe at him.

"Don't answer him." Kitty-cat ordered. I think I have a plan.

"You shouldn't have done that Kuro-neko." Reo said walking toward him. He then grabbed him by the collar. He was about to use his alice on him when I spoke.

"Wait! Fine, you win. I'll join you and the AAO, just let them go." I said. I gave the three a just-play-along-with-it look. They nodded.

"Very well. Let them free." Reo said. My hands were finally untied and I quickly untied the ropes on my legs and kicked Reo in the face.

"Like I'd EVER join you AAO LOSERS!" I said.

-Normal POV-

"Mikan, Permy, Natsume RUN! RUN NOW!" Kanae yelled. They started running toward the exit. People were about to run after them when they were interrupted by Kanae's voice.

"Stop! If you move an inch, I will blow up this place with you guys still here." Kanae threatened. Reo just smirked and chuckled.

"And how will you do that?" he questioned.

"In a warehouse ten feet from here, there are barrels and crates of dynamite in there. I can blow it up with a simple flame." Kanae explained.

"You wouldn't dare blow youself up either." Reo said.

"Yes I would. For the sake of my friends." Kanae said giving the three a run-away-now look. They ran and exited the warehouse.

"Shiro-neko, we're still conversing the deal. How about come to the AAO and we'll make sure those three won't be killed?" Reo said. There was a long silence, but then Kanae extinguished the flame from her hand. She let her bangs cover her eyes and looked down.

"The more I think about the more I want to be in the AAO. Demo, I can't leave them. I just can't." Kanae said firmly. Then she looked up anger written in her blue crystal eyes. Then she smirked. "So you could take your AAO Losers back where you came from."

"Why you little- Kyo! Use your alice and get her." Reo commanded. The man then turned a box into metal his and the metal box was hurling at her. Kanae tried to get out of the way, but she was stuck to the ground. She tried using an alice, but there was an alice barrier.

"Crap! Everyone has an Alice here." Kanae muttered. She put her hands in front of her face for defense. Kanae waited for the impact, but it never came. She put her hands down slowly to see what happened. In front of her was a woman with short brown hair in her twenties using an alice to stop the metal box from hitting her.

"You- what are you doing here?" Reo said.

* * *

**Who's this woman? You guys probably already know who she is... Please R&R! **

**~SuPeRbLuEsTaR428  
**


	10. The Mysterious Woman and Returning!

**The Mysterious Woman and Returning!  
**

**I hope you like this chapter! I'm guessing you guys already know who this mysterious woman is. Well on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GA! But I do own Kanae Sakura!

* * *

**-Kanae's POV-

"What are you doing here?" Reo yelled at the mysterious woman. Who is she? Why did she save me? The woman didn't say anything to Reo, she just turned around revealing a mask covering her eyes.

"Who are you-" But before I could say anything else she teleported me somewhere. I was teleported in front of Mikan, Permy, and Kitty-cat. They looked at me confusedly.

"Kanae-onee, you shouldn't go popping out of no where without a warning!" Mikan said flailing her arms around. I was too confused. Did that woman have the teleportation alice? I didn't sense it. I'm pretty sure when the Barrier guy was distracted I put up a nullification barrier. I'll think about it later, right now we have to get out of here. In the distance, I could hear sirens wailing. It's the alarms...

"Come on. We have to leave. Now!" I said running. I have to save up my energy for right now and then teleport back to Alice Academy. As I was running, I didn't notice the man who was jumping me. We tumbled to the ground. Great, I have even more cuts, scrapes, and bruises.

"Get off me. You now it's really wrong to be on top of a girl." I said kicking him in a place that kids under the ages of 10 shouldn't know. He got off me. I dusted off my clothes and started running. We need to report where we are to the academy, but how... I got it! I stopped in my tracks and so did the three behind me too.

"Why did you stop!" they said in unison. I checked in all my pockets. Where could it be? I always have it with me. Here it is!

"Where did you get that?" Kitty-cat asked. He was very confused.

"From Perso- I mean from the ESP." I lied. I couldn't let Mikan and Permy see who Persona is. He will certainly hurt them if I don't follow his directions. Kitty-cat seemed to understand it was from Persona because he nodded. I pushed a button. "Serio! Where the hell are you?" I screamed in the device. It was a communication device.

_"Where in the freaking hell are you!" _Persona screamed back kind of furious. I was kind of amused he doesn't normally show emotions.

"Watch your language, there's children here! Well one kid (Mikan), a guy with a bad attitude (Natsume), and a cat/dog (Permy)." I said as I smirked, I can tell from behind me Kitty-cat and Permy were pissed.

_"Whatever, where the freaking hell are you?" _Persona said even angrier. I was very amused.

"Geez, did I stress you out that much?" I asked innocently.

_"You cause everyone a lot of stress." _Persona muttered. I chuckled a little. I like to play around with Persona, it's very funny. He'd get mad and say something bad about me, I'd say something bad about him, he'd give-up and I would win.

"Anyways, where's our ride?" I asked. That game was fun, but now we have to be serious.

_"We don't know exactly where you are." _Persona said calmed now. Wait a minute, who made this communtication device? I flipped it over. Here it is. Made by the famous inventor of GA, Hotaru Imai.

"Hotaru knows this is her invention after all." I said.

_"Hai."_ He said as he turned the device off. I sighed with relief. Hotaru Imai will always been the one to find you.

"Hotaru, what would I do with out you and your inventions. Arigato, Hotaru." I muttered so no one will hear me. But I was wrong. Three people, or should I say two people with good hearing and one who just happen to hear her bestfriend's name, heard it.

"My, my, my. I didn't know the fearsome, mean, cold Kanae Sakura could actually thank someone." Permy said with a small smile. I blushed a little and hit my forehead with my hand. They freaking heard me.

"Tell anyone about what just happened, I will kill you!" I said icily. They just shrugged. "And Mikan don't tell that blackmailer. Even though she is our bestfriend, doesn't mean you could tell her." I said to Mikan. She just nodded. Then she had a questionable look.

"Kanae-onee, who's Serio?" Mikan asked. Oh great, I knew she would ask. I took in a deep breath and sighed. Might as well think of something to say...

"A higher-up." I simply said. Great excuse!

"Oh... Okay..." Mikan said. I sighed with relief. Where the hell are you, Persona...

-With the others back at the Academy-Normal POV-

"Narumi, tell Ms. Imai to track down invention #376." Persona said keeping his cold and mysterious facade.

"Hai. Hotaru-chan!" Narumi yelled. Hotaru got up from her seat and walked to Narumi with her usual stoic face, but deep inside she's really worried.

"What is it Naru?" Hotaru said as she was now in front of Narumi. Narumi could tell the concern through her voice. She was worried about her two best friends.

"I have just been informed that Kanae-chan has invention #376. Exactly what is #376?" Narumi asked putting a finger on his chin. Hotaru put on her graduation hat and pointer stick and took out the model of the communication device.

"Invention #376- Communication PDA- You could communicate with whoever has the twin communicator. You can communicate anywhere you are. Only 2000 rabbits." Hotaru explained.

"Hotaru-chan, you're pretty weird." Narumi said sweat-dropping. Hotaru took out another invention. She still had her graduation cap and pointer stick.

"Invention #0022- Invention Tracker- Name is self-explanatory. Not for sale. The inventor herself has the only permission to use it." Hotaru explained again, which made Narumi sweat-drop even more. Hotaru turned on the device and typed in #376. It beeped for a few seconds then a red dot was shown on the screen. "Found them!" Hotaru said remaining her stoic self.

-Back with Kanae and the others-

"Let's hide here." Kanae said going down the stairs. The others followed her. Once they got to the bottom, Kanae started feeling a pain in her head.

"Itai." Kanae muttered. She put a hand over her head. She then heard footsteps and men voices."Someone's coming." Kanae growled.

"Check down there!" a man's voice said. Kanae looked around for any weapons. She saw metal pipes and she grabbed one. As she grabbed one a man appeared coming down the stairs.

"You-" the man was knocked out by Kanae before he could even finish. She went up the stairs followed by the other three.

"Where the hell are you guys!" Kanae yelled in the communicator.

_"We are already here looking for you!" _Persona yelled back. Kanae sighed and looked around. Then she saw a number. She was hitting the AAO men while talking on the communicator. (Communicator's on one hand and metal pipe's on another. LOL)

"Warehouse 17!" Kanae yelled into the communicator.

_"Hai." _Persona said ending the conversation. Kanae put the communicator away. She started beating every man there with the metal pipe. Just then, Tsubasa, Misaki (Harada), and Narumi appeared from the corner.

**(A/N: Hotaru is back at the Academy and Persona is hiding in the Shadows. He doesn't want to be noticed.)**

"FINALLY!" Kanae yelled. Just as she was caught off guard, a man grabbed her arm. She was about to hit the man, when another guy came and grabbed her other arm. She dropped the pipe. "Let me go!" Kanae yelled.

"Let her go!" Mikan yelled and tried to push away the men, but failed. Instead she was pushed into the wall.

"Mikan..." Kanae muttered. She gritted her teeth and looked at the man who pushed Mikan. "You bastard." Kanae yelled. She was surrounded with a killing aura. Kanae clenched her fists. The next thing everyone sees, Kanae exploded the dynamites and gunpowder shed.

-Two weeks later...-

Mikan wakes up in sweating really hard. She starts taking in deep amount of breaths.

"Sakur- I mean Mikan come down." a voice said. Mikan blinked she wasn't alone in the room. When she calmed down, she looked around the room. It was all white and everyone was there. Hotaru, Ruka, Narumi, Misaki (Harada), Tsubasa, Anna, Nonoko, Iincho, Koko, etc. were there.

"Where am I?" Mikan asked. Her vision was still a bit blurry.

"Baka. You're in the Hospital. You had us all worried, you wouldn't wake-up!" Hotaru said with her stoic face, concern was noticed in her voice.

"Where's Kanae-onee and Natsume?" Mikan asked looking around, noticing they were the only two not present.

"They are in a different room. Oh, and by the way, Jinno-sensai wanted me to give you something." Narumi said with a big grin on his face.

"I hopes it's not a punishment." Mikan said hopeful. Narumi just grinned even more.

"It's something for your bravery." Narumi assured putting something in her hand. Mikan open her hand and her eyes glittered. In her hand was one star.

"Yay! I'm a one star now! I have to tell Kanae-onee!" Mikan said getting out of the bed.

"You sure could since you weren't badly injured." Narumi said. "She is in the room next door and so is Natsume." he added.

"Hai!" Mikan said.

-In the Next Room-

Kanae was panting hard. She clutched her chest. She tightened her grip on the blanket of the hospital was dreaming of something, or should I say _someone. _

_-Her Dream- Kanae's POV-_

_Where am I? It's so dark I can't see. I start walking and the background around me changes. It was a snowy background. There was snow everywhere. It was cold, but I wasn't shivering. I look around. I spot a women wearing a not-too-thick coat and a hat. She had long brown hair that reached her back. She was holding something in her hands. I walk in front of her to see what it was. She was a young teenage girl holding a baby. I couldn't see much of her face. I could tell she's still pregnant because her belly is kind of popping. She then looked up. She was the same girl who teleported and saved me from Reo!  
_

_"Excuse me. Who are you? It isn't safe to keep your baby out in this weather. She could catch a cold." I said. She didn't listen and just kept on walking. She ignored me. _

_"Can't you hear me?" I asked.  
_

_"..." No response. I try to catch up with and grab her shoulder. But when I grabbed her shoulder, my hand just went through her. What is going on? _

_"Matte! Can you hear me? Who are you! Matte!" I yelled. The lady just kept on walking forward. _

_"MATTE!" I yelled. _

**(Author's Translation (A/T): Matte means _wait_ in Japanese.) **

_-End of Dream- _

-Kanae's POV-_  
_

"Matte!" I yelled and I shot up awake. I was panting hard. I clutched my chest. I sat up. I looked around. I was in a room that was all white. I'm guessing I'm in the hospital. Then I heard groaning. I look to my right. Kitty-cat was in the next bed sitting up.

"Gosh, Polka. You scream loud." Kitty-cat said rubbing his head. Polka? I look down and notice part of my underwear is showing. I pull up the pants I'm wearing and my face turns really red.

"You're such a perv Kitty-cat." I said while turning my head to the left, so he can't see my blushing face.

"It's not my fault you show them to me." he said emotionlessly. I then see him smirk. Sometimes I just want to choke this boy-...

"KANAE-ONEE!" I heard Mikan yell while coming into the room followed by everyone else.

"Ow, Mikan. Geez, you're so loud! You could even kill a lion with your yelling." I said covering my ears. She just pouted.

"Mou, Kanae-onee, don't have to be mean. I was just worried. I heard you screaming too." Mikan pointed out.

"It was just a dream. A very strange dream." I said. She looked at me confusedly.

"What was it about? Was it a nightmare?" Mikan said frightened a little.

"No. It was just strange, like it's a part of my memory. I was in some place, where it was snowing and I saw a you teenage women carrying a baby and she was also pregnant. She couldn't hear me when I was talking. When I looked at her face, she looked exactly like the woman I saw when we were captured by Reo. She was very pretty. She had long brown hair that reached her back and brown eyes too." I explained.

"That doesn't give much of a picture." Hotaru said. She then, out of nowhere, took out a helmet type of thing.

"What's that?" I asked pointing at the invention. She then took out her graduation cap and pointer stick.

"Invention #0034- Dream Helmet- It let's you see what was in someone's dreams. Only 3000 rabbits." Hotaru explained putting the helmet on top of Kanae's head.

"Nani? Who are you talking too?" I asked.

"Customers." Hotaru said with rabbit signs in her eyes. She the strapped the helmet on then pressed a button. Then a projection of the dream was on the wall.

"Wow. It's my dream." I said impressed. Leave it to Hotaru Imai to create a very useful invention. In the projection, everyone saw my dream. Then I saw the woman. "There." I said pointing to the woman. "That's her."

-Normal POV-

Narumi looked at the young woman carefully then gasped. "Yuka-sempai." Narumi muttered.

"What was that, Narumi-sensei?" Mikan asked. Narumi just shook his head put a big smile.

"Betsuni!" Narumi said cheerfully. Everyone just shrugged and ignored it except Kanae. She was suspicious of him.

"Yo, Naru! Do you know this woman? I can't use any of my Alices because I'm still kind of drained." Kanae said looking at him suspiciously. Narumi shook his head again.

"Iie, betsuni. I know nothing of this woman. Oh look at the time. I have to run. Ja!" Narumi said running out of the room. Hotaru took of the helmet and put it in her backpack.

"Naru, is very suspicious. He's not telling the truth." Kanae muttered.

"He said _Yuka-sempai_." Koko said. Kanae was confused.

"What did you say?" Kanae asked to see if she heard right.

"He said and thought, '_That's Yuka-sempai._'" Koko explained.

"Who's Yuka? Hmm... I need research. Hotaru-"

"I'm already on it." Hotaru cut off Kanae. Kanae nodded her head. Hotaru took out a mini-laptop and started typing into it. When she found it, she clicked on it, but it only said on the screen, YUKA AZUMI. "Nani? It only says her name, that's it. No alice, no information on her, nothing." Hotaru said confused.

"Nani? Hotaru you can find anything in the world with no problem! Heck you could find the Lost City of Atlantis in just two minutes tops!" Kanae said. '_This is just strange._' Kanae thought.

"Maybe, she's dangerous and the Academy is keeping hidden file on her away from everyone." Natsume said.

"It could be possible, but still. I could find everything and anything even if it's hidden by this Academy. I'll have to do more research." Hotaru said.

"Just don't strain yourself." Mikan said worriedly.

"Hai." Hotaru said.


	11. SA RPG Performance

Chapter 11: SA RPG

**Kon'nichiwa minna! It's been a while... Sorry about that... Had a TERRIBLE writer's block! Well here's Chapter 11! I hope you like it! And remember R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! If you want to know the author, it's Elmo and Santa Claus. JK JK! It's Tachibana Higuchi! **

**Kanae: But she does own me! Kanae Sakura! And if you don't believe me, I'll beat you up until you do.**

**Koko: She's not kidding, she has scary plans.  
**

**On with the STORY!

* * *

**

-Kanae's POV-

"I can't wear this!" I yelled. What I was wearing; a red genie costume. It consisted of: a bra-shirt, puffy matching pants, pointy red shoes, and oh a red veil covering my mouth. I mean who would want to march around wearing a bra as a shirt? I also had my hair in a ponytail.

"KAWAII! I think you look cute, Kanae-chan!" Misaki (Harada) said. She was wearing a blue genie costume.

"Yeah! You look really cute!" Mikan followed. She was wearing a purple and pink genie costume and her hair was in a ponytail too with a pink veil covering it.

I blushed. "NO I DO NOT!" I yelled. Then out of no where Tsubasa pops out.

"Yeah you do! You girls look sooo kawaii!" Tsubasa said. I blushed when he popped out of no where and covered myself. I put my matching red sweater and buttoned it. Then the next thing you know, he's on the floor with a HUGE bump on his head.

"DON'T COME IN HERE WITHOUT PERMISSION! WHO KNOWS WE COULD HAVE BEEN STILL CHANGING!" Misaki yelled at the top of lungs.

"Demo, I wanted to see if you guys were ready yet!" Tsubasa said rubbing the sore on his head.

"You hentai! You could have knocked first!" Misaki yelled at him again. Tsubasa then got up and dusted off his costume. He was dressed as a male genie.

"Well since you girls are done! Let's get a move on!" he said leaving the room. We followed in pursuit.

"Okay! Let's try our best, minna!" Mikan said enthusiastically as soon as we met up with everyone.

"OKAY!" they all yelled with the same enthusiasm.

-A few hours later-

"I don't think anyone's coming." I said sitting lazily on the chair.

"Well we are on the otherside of the academy." Tsubasa said pulling out a map. Where did he get that map from?

I heard Mikan sigh.

"Now nobody will see how hard we worked to make them happy..." Mikan said with a depressed look. I sighed. She makes me do these things just for her!

"Fine. I know how to get some people to come." I said my face showing a dull and bored expression.

"Really, Kanae-onee? Tell us what to do and we'll do it!" Mikan said her expression changing into a hopeful one.

"Ok. First I'll need let's see... 3 microphones, big speakers, and music performers. Anyone know where to get these things?" I said with my still stoic expression. Everyone looked at each other and smiled. Then they nodded at me. Good. This is going to be... FANTASTIC!

I saw some people setting up the speakers and I was with the music performers. I showed them the notes to play. Then I turned to Misaki and Mikan.

"Yo, Misaki-sempai. You know how to sing?" I asked her. Her eyes widened.

"M-me? B-but in front of everyone? I might mess up." Misaki stuttered. I gave her one of my rare small smiles.

"Do your best. It's the spirit that counts." I said the threw Mikan and Misaki the lyrics. Me, Mikan, and Misaki practiced with the band and memorized my newly written song.

"You guys got it?" I said to everyone. Everyone nodded. "Okay. Get into place everyone. We're going to get our crowd."

I picked a microphone and handed the others to Mikan and Misaki.

**(A/N: The bold letters are Kanae speaking through the loud speakers so everyone in the academy can hear her.)**

**"Hello, minna-san! We, the Special Ability class, will give you a performance! So come to the Special Ability class's area!" **I said through the microphone. I signaled the band to start playing. I waited when it was time to sing. I started singing.

**

* * *

(A/N: **Underline- Kanae, _Italics- Mikan_,** Bold- Misaki**, Regular-all 3**)**

Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi  
Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete nijino hate ni kieteitta  
Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni  
Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru

**Minami no sora kara **_kikoeru kuchibue_  
Sou, otona ni naru toki ga kiteita

Kiseki wa meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
_Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa_ **ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru**  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

Kiseki wa meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru

* * *

When I look back up, there's a huge crowd here. They were all clapping and going crazy. "Thank you minna! This was a performance by Misaki Harada! Mikan Sakura! Also yours truly, Kanae Sakura! And the Special Abilities class! Come to our RPG! We'll be waiting!" I said as I winked at the huge crowd and they got even crazier!

As we got off the stage, we were approached by Narumi-sensei, Bunny boy, and Permy.

"Yo, Naru. How was our performance?" I asked him. He smiled.

"You girls did fantastic! And I'm guessing that was one of your songs, Kanae-chan?" Narumi asked.

"Yeah, but I wrote it when I was about 9." I said remembering the lyrics.

"It was fabulous though! I think we'll try your RPG for now since we're on our break from our cafe of Alice in Wonderland." Narumi said. I then noticed bunny boy was actually wearing bunny ears! Oh and Permy was wearing cat ears too! It soo fits her alice.

"You should, Narumi-sensei! It's really cool and we worked hard on it!" Mikan said smiling brightly. I could see bunny boy staring at her while blushing really hard. Is he having perverted thoughts? Then I pulled Mikan, so she can follow me.

"Come on. We have to be in our places for the RPG." I said while dragging Mikan. I could be soooo over-protective sometimes. We went in and went to our places in the RPG. Like anyone would be able to pass the levels before us. We are full of _special abilities_ after all.

* * *

**Did you like it? I worked hard on this even though it's kind of short. Well please review! **

**Song used:**

**Legend of Mermaid from Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch**

**I'll work hard on the next chapter!  
**


	12. Let the Games Begin

**Chapter 12: Let the Games Begin**

**Konichi'wa! I**** hope you like this chapter! Sorry that the other one was short the next few will be short! Because I'm still suffering from a little writer's block. Oh and I might end this story with maybe 20 or 17 chapters... Somewhere around those numbers. Well ON WITH THE STORY!  
**

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! THE AUTHOR IS TACHIBANA HIGUCHI!**

******Kanae: But she does own me! And if anyone tries to kidnap me for their own stories... I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU! Just kidding about the killing part.**

******Koko: Or are you? Because in your mind you wanted to-**

******Kanae: SHUTUP STUPID MINDREADER!**

******Mikan: On with the story!**

******

* * *

**-Kanae's POV-

Wow... Nobody came to my section yet. And I doubt anyone would pass Mikan's station. I sighed. This is getting boring. Which reminds me, I have songs to finish writing. I took out a pen and my notebook out (out of nowhere?). I started thinking up lyrics. I sighed. No inspiration. I have to finish them in only 3 more days! Oh well, something will pop up eventually.

I felt a familiar presence coming by our RPG. I then realized who it was.

_Fire boy._ I thought as I left my spot and toward the exit. Mikan must have heard I was leaving because of the footsteps because she came to my section since she was just the section in front of me.

"Kanae-onee? Where are you going?" she asked as she looked at me with innocent eyes.

"I'm going to see fire-boy." I simply stated.

"Eh? Natsume is here? I wonder why? I'll join you!" and with that we both headed out the exit.

There we saw Fire boy and Mindreader pulling on Bunny boy's bunny ears.

"I thought I heard trouble. Leave the poor boy alone. He already has to endure wearing those rabbit ears all day." I said to the two. They stopped pulling at his ears and looked at me. "Yo, whats up? Why are you here?" I asked.

"Well we heard singing through speakers and followed it here. I suppose you were singing." Mind reader said.

"Yup. Well why not go in already?" I asked.

"I think it's childish." I heard fire boy say. I smirked.

"Oh so now you're too cool for this game? I bet you can't get through this RPG because your scared that you won't pass any level." I said. This was my way of persuading people.

"I bet I can." he said. Got ya!

"Ok. See you at the end, that's if you pass the levels." I said as I turned around and headed back. I saw that Shadow Prince telling him the instructions of the game. I smirked. _Let the games begin. _

_

* * *

-_An hour later-

Oh no! I could feel fire boy's presence getting closer! Shoot! He's good! No wonder he's the school's genius! I could feel him being at Mikan's station.

"Hi! You have to get me down in 2 minutes (Was it minutes or seconds? Oh well!) in order to pass this level. You can't touch me though and I have been practicing my nullification alice too, so I've gotten better." I heard Mikan say.

It was silent for a while. Then I heard groaning of pain.

"Eh? Natsume? I won't fall for that! You might kidding around with me! Are you?" I heard Mikan say. Wow. Oldest trick in the book. He pretends to be hurt. Let's see my sister handle tha-

"Natsume! Daijoubou?" I heard her stumble on her feet and approach him.

"Idiot." I muttered under my breath.

"BAAAAAAAKKKKKKAAAAAA." I heard fire boy say.

"... DARN IT! YOU TRICKED ME! YOU PASSED MY LEVEL!" I heard Mikan yell mad. Great. Onto my level. I was on top of a high shelf I'm supposed to sit on. (Like what Mikan was sitting on in her level) I waited until I saw fire boy enter the room. It was dark, so he couldn't see me. Quietly, I moved my hands around and took out his alice stone out of his body.

"What the-" I heard him say. I levitated it toward me and grabbed it. I clapped and the lights turned on.

"Hi! I see you got it all the way from here! Well here's my intro. To pass my level and finish the RPG you have to retrieve your alice stone back 2 minutes! Let's see you try to catch it." I said as I levitated the stone as I jumped down from my spot. I landed on my feet and grabbed the stone.

"Fine." He said and ran toward me and tried to grab it, but failed miserably. I teleported behind him before he even got to me. He looked confused. I then teleported back to the top of the high shelf.

"Hurry this up, Fire boy. I have songs to finish writing." I said with my stoic expression. I REALLY had to finish. Then the lights suddenly turn off. What the-

I accidentally fall of the shelf thing. I think of the Flying Alice. I activated it, but it... DIDN'T WORK? Why? Of all times! I waited for the impact, but then someone caught me. I opened my eyes. The lights were back on and my eyes clashed with crimson colored ones.

"I'll take that." he said as he took the Alice stone back. Darn it...

"You pass now let go of me." he let go... Literally. He dropped me on the ground. "Thanks for the gentleness." I said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes as he smirked and left. I got up and followed him out.

I saw everyone was shocked that Fire Boy actually made it out of the RPG. Shocker...

"What was up with the lights turning off?" I yelled angrily. A couple more seconds and his time would have been up.

"Gomen, gomen! A certain mind-reader kept running around and accidentally hit the light switch!" Misaki yelled at Koko. I glared at Koko.

"I was trying to hit a bug..." his voice shrank back as I glared at him even more. Then I saw Fire Boy looking at the lamps. Great, I wonder who the poor sucker will be the slave of the sadist...

"Oi Yome, read his mind." Fire boy said pointing at Tsubasa. Tsubasa shrank back as he yelled,

"What no! That's cheating!" Tsubasa was too late. Then Koko grabbed a lamp and handed it to Natsume. He opened it and it was...

"EH?" I yelled as I saw on the piece of paper it said my name on it. "Crap." I cursed under my breath. I saw Fire Boy glare at Koko.

"Eh, you didn't want Kanae's? I saw her name in your mi- AHHHHHH!" he was then set on fire. Hmph, serves him right. Wait a minute. I'm that sadist's poor sucker of a slave!

"Look, I won't bother you and you won't bother me. I have to write songs, and you have better things to do. So let's just call it even and-"

"No." I was cut off by him with his monotone. I stepped back a little.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"You're my slave for the rest of the week. I'm not passing this opportunity up, Cherries." he said as he smirked. I tightened my hand in a fist. You could see the lightning coming out from it. I was ready to use it when Mikan and her Nullification stopped me.

"Don't use your Alice here, Kanae-onee." Mikan said. I sighed and put my hand down. 2 more seconds and he would've been electricuted.

* * *

**So minna, how is it? Oh and I'm skipping to the play part in the next chapter. So yeah. Bye for now!**

**~Superbluestar428~  
**


	13. And the Festival Continues

**Chapter 13: And the Festival Continues...  
**

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while... Gomenasai! Anyways, here's Chapter 13!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! IT IS CREATED BY TACHIBANA HIGUCHI!**

**But I do own Kanae Sakura!**

* * *

-Kanae's POV-

We walked through the festival. Just me, kitty-cat, and bunny-boy. It was quiet between us, nothing but silence... I'm sick of it! I usually love silent moments, but with them around it's killing me!

"Ugh, don't you boys ever talk? It's so annoying." I yelled. They stopped in their tracks and looked at me. I took in a deep breath. "Forget it..." I put my hands in my blazer pocket. They just stared at me.

"Don't you ever show emotions, cherries?" Kitty-cat asked.

"Sometimes. Like when I'm really happy or something special happens. Or when im sad or depends... I'd rather not show them at all. I mean, I can't be weak in front of people or else no one would take me seriously." I said.

"Do you ever smile?" Bunny-boy asked.

"Im a girl, not a robot. Of course I smile." I said. I tried to smile, but failing sadly making my face seem scary. I sighed. "Okay, maybe I can't. I need to practice... Ugh I need to talk to a professional." I thought for a minute. "Anyone know where Mikan would be. She should know how to since she smiles like an idiot all the time."

"She should be with Imai..." Bunny-boy said.

(A/N: Okay we're going to skip some parts. They go to the Technical Area. They see Hotaru and Mikan. They find out that Hotaru has a brother. They talk and now we'll go to the part of the haunted house.)

-SKIP! SKIP! SKIP! Iinchou's Haunted House-

-Normal POV-

"This isn't scary at all!" a high schooler said while connecting hands with his girlfriend.

"Yeah you're right!" te girl said. Then all of a sudden, a monster appears out of nowhere. The two high schoolers were frozen at the spot.

"AHHHHHHHH!" they screamed as they ran out the exit.

"That's scary! We will never come back!" they yelled in unison as a picture of Iinchou smiling joyfully was in the corner. Natsume, Ruka, and Kanae sweat dropped at the scene.

"What just happened?" Ruka asked.

"Despite his looks, could have a lot of depth." Natsume asked emotionless like usual.

"Never underestimate him. He may look cute just like a little bear but who knows. He could be as evil as one too." Kanae said.

"Ah! Natsume-kun, Ruka-kun, Kanae-chan! You really came!" Yuu said as his eyes sparkled with joy.

"Could he be..." Kanae started.

"Someone who could be reckoned with?" Kanae, Ruka, and Natsume said in unison.

"Hmm?" Yuu asked as he smiled brightly at them. "Are you guys going inside?" he asked.

"Ah, yes." Kanae said.

"Then I'll try to make it as scary as possible! I want Kanae-chan and Natume-kun to look like they're having fun!" Yuu explained.

"Okay, but don't overexert yourself." I said as I walked in first, followed by Natsume and Ruka.

-Inside-

-Kanae's POV-

It wasn't so scary. A few made me jump, but the rest not so scary.

"Not as scary as I thought it would. But it's scary to know that Iinchou could make up these things." I said with interest.

"Yeah, but who knew Iinchou could make these things up." Bunny-boy said as he looked around.

"He must be thinking hard." Kitty-cat said. Then we heard a noise behind us. We turned around. There, was an old obaa-chan.

"Can you give me a ride on your back?" the obaa-chan asked.

"Ignore her, it's just an illusion." Natsume said while walking ahead. We did as told until we heard the obaa-chan speak again.

"I said I wanted a ride!" she said as her voice turned evil and she started crawling toward us at full speed. I panicked than started running with Bunny-boy and Kitty-cat following behind.

-Normal POV-

They ran through the place. Then Ruka's bunny hopped out of his hands.

"Usagi! Matte!" Ruka yelled. He ran the opposite way that Kanae and Natsume went.

-With Yuu and the other Class Members-

"Yuu-kun, maybe you should rest." A girl also from the Latent Ability Class.

"No, I have to make it really scary for Kanae-chan and Natsume-kun." Yuu said as he put his hands together and concentrated. He groaned then bumped into a machine that powered the whole haunted house. There were sparks coming from the machine and smoke covered the whole room. It turned dark.

The lights turned off.

* * *

**Did you like it? Sorry if it's short... Oh and by the way if you have any ideas for my story feel free to tell me cuz I have a huge writers block! (That's why I haven't been on for a while...)**


End file.
